After Happily Ever After
by Storyteller xx
Summary: Its been sixty years since Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward are venturing into Forks High again to continue their immortal lives. However this time round Bella is faced with a new enemy, one that she never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1: Snack List

CHAPTER ONE

Having to pretend you're a normal teenager for the rest of your life isn't easy.  
Especially if your skin is so pale you wouldn't be able to differentiate yourself from an undercoat of paint.  
When your skin is so cold it'd be more comforting for another to go skinny dipping in the North Pole than brush past you.  
When your unquenchable thirst is not for H2O but rather, blood.  
When you're not mortal.  
You're a vampire.

However when you've got Edward Cullen as your husband, the ride uphill seems that much smoother.  
Of course the marital thing has to be veiled otherwise you've got as many people believing your normal as the amount of people in line for a manure bath.  
So when Edward and I began school _again _at the local public school at Forks the last thing we expected was that we'd cross the path with another enemy, an enemy more brutal than James or Victoria, even more powerful than the Volturi.  
And she was only five foot high.

***  
"Bella! We're going to be late." Edward called out to me from the car parked right outside our little cottage.  
His parents had it built for us as wedding present almost sixty years ago.

Currently they were living in Hawaii soaking up as much of the Tropical Island as they possibly could.  
Of course all the soaking up would have to be at night if they didn't want to reveal themselves to the humans currently occupying the island.

Our "brothers and sisters" were elsewhere at this particular time.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted again. "I DON'T THINK FORKS HIGH IS GOING TO CARE LESS ABOUT THE STATE OF YOUR HAIR."

"Gimme a minute!" I shouted back.

My long chestnut mane was doing its usual thing, i.e. standing up in a triangular figure.

I sighed and tended to a last resort. Stuffing my massive head of frizz into a beret and ran out to the car.

"Okay I'm good to go." I breathed and smoothed my green jumpsuit down.

Fashion really changes over six decades.

"Fluros back? Edward mockingly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous that you're not as socially connected like I am."

When you're a teenage girl you need to look the part, despite how hideous the excuse for a clothing item is.  
I ruffled his bronze hair through my fingers and laughed.

"I don't really care about fashion." He replied playfully.

I secretly admired his denim jeans and military jacket.  
It had been years since I was last accepted into society wearing such a thing.

However when you look as good as Edward, you don't need fashion on your side.

***

Mortifying.

That is the only word fitting for my first few seconds in Forks High.  
As I stepped out of the shiny silver Volvo, Edwards most prized possession that has lasted for all these sixty years, thanks to the advancement in technology, I saw them.

Evening gowns.

Tuxedos.

Formal Wear.

Obviously jumpsuits were out and formal wear was in.

Only it wasn't exactly formal wear.

It was formal wear with an edge.

The dresses were in all shades of silver and gold, slashed across the backs, revealing the entire back. They were ripped across the hem, jagged along the ends.

Tuxedos were similar, like they'd been battling a rouge bear.  
_  
Trashy_ formal wear more like it.

And I was wearing a fluro green jumpsuit.

"Socially connected 'ey?" Edward teased, trying to conceal an obvious grin.

"Shut up." I hissed, glaring at him, and took his hand in mine.

At least I'd have one thing to brag about.

A few snickers and giggles were made referring to my attire as I walked across the ever so familiar path to the school office.

However the giggles immediately suspended as they saw who exactly clutched my hand.

Flirtatious pouting and suggestive eyelash fluttering could be seen from the entire female body. A few from the male body too.

Of course I got a few looks, but I was more concerned for Edwards's sake.

You never know what this generation is going to turn out to be like.

The little girl in me grew particularly resentful towards these strangers and secretly numbered off which students would make a delightful snack if I wasn't completely content with the lunch menu.

A brunette with a short, skimpy red sequined dress flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled suggestively.

"Hey, there handsome, I'm Heidi."She grinned.

"Hey…" Edward began but I instinctively jerked him out of her way.

Heidi made it to number one.

"Don't you even think about it." Edward simply stated.

"You're reading my mind?" I asked quite shocked.

"You're guard's down." He shrugged.

I moved skimpy brunette to number two and added Edward to the top of my list.

He snickered quietly to my right.

"Bella, I was just trying to be nice." He tried to explain.

I made an unsatisfied growl and he drew me in for a big bear hug.

"She doesn't smell anywhere near as good as you did."

I crossed Edward off and returned Heidi to his spot.

"Better?" I asked as we stepped into the office.

It seemed the same as it did the first time I'd graced this building however it had been modified with today's technology.

The receptionist wore a simple dress, barley slashed, in a shade of silver that clashed horrible with her grey hair.

"Not entirely Bella. You know I'd prefer it if…" He trailed off and I followed his glare.

Talking to the receptionist was a small girl, maybe fourteen, with long baby doll blonde curls that passed her waist. I didn't feel threatened the slightest bit.

That was until she turned around.

Her eyes were an amazing shade of violet, her cheekbones model high, her small freckled nose the perfect size as was her glossy plum sized pout.

She was pretty but not beautiful.

Heidi seemed more Edward's type.

I wasn't threatened the slightest.

Until Edward breathed those formidable words I will never forget.

And they weren't to me.

They were to the doll like figure staring deeply into his eyes; mouth gaped opened much like his.

He let go of me and returned her deep stare.

"You smell really good."


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

**I am not the owner of Twilight… I own a pile of books that to be revised. **

"Excuse me?" We both chorused.

Edward looked surprisingly flustered as he exited his trance and carefully considered his next words. An unusual precaution since he was Mr. Smooth.

"Err… you're perfume, it's strong."

"I'm not wearing any perfume." She replied, still a bit dazed.

"Chanel number 26!" The secretary called from her desk.

"Oh, of course." Edward replied, still not taking his eyes off the girl. But we both knew it wasn't Chanel's new concoction that attracted him.

It was her blood.

The scent was musky, and a bit spicy, much like a designer's new creation.

I didn't fancy it so much, but Edward had fallen head over heels.

However, neither of us was going to lunge out at her. Right at that moment anyway.

I slid my arm around Edwards's waist and pulled him closely for a peck on the cheek.

"There's strictly a hands off rule at this school!" The secretary pointed out to my sign of affection.

"Right." The girl answered, breaking her gaze from Edward's and looking at me now, not directly in the eyes though. "Nice meeting you…"

"Bella." I finished for her.

"And you're friend…?" She queried. This girl was _very _gutsy.

Edward had a sickly smirk on his face; the type of grin a sixth grader has on his face when the pretty girl asks for a pencil.

"Ed…" He began.

"Mine." I interrupted rudely, glaring at her.

She gasped and I had a sneaking sensation my eyes had turned from onyx to red for a blitz second.

Edward pried my fingers away from his waist and extended his hand to hers.

"Edward." He finished.

An inhumanely large smile spread across her face as she shook his hand.

"I'm Beth. It's short for Bethesda." She was sounding positively giddy at this point.

"How pretty." Edward replied.

That was the last straw. I immediately lashed out at the little… home wrecker.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT, HE'S MINE! NOT YOURS SO BACK OFF YOU LITTLE …"

"NEXT!" The secretary called startling us all.

Beth seemed absolutely mortified and I was entirely sure my eyes were no longer smoldering, more so deep ruby red. Her eyes widened and she looked at the ground, eager to hurry out of the office. But she still had forms that needed filling out and the secretary who had obviously heard our entire conversation so she wasn't letting her leave without them filled out.

I stormed up to the secretary and she gave me a handful of forms to fill out.

"Don't worry love; it happens to the best of us. Besides its only high school, you're still young and it's not as if you're going to get married. No one gets married these days it's all about online dating and one night stands. Oh, I miss the good old days." The secretary rambled on.

If only she knew.

"Right… thanks for the advice."

"Anytime Sweetheart! Oh, and one more thing, get rid of the jumpsuit."

Seriously!

I hurried off and took a seat as far away from _Bethesda _as possible. Unfortunately the office was tiny so technically I was positioned right next to her.

Edward had been ushered up to the desk, and the secretary was giving him a mouthful.

"Honestly, that poor sweet girl seems all over you and you insist hang around that… brunette!"

The secretary wasn't giving him a mouthful at all! She was convincing him to leave me! Well I never.

My guard was obviously down and Edward could hear my thoughts so he nodded politely at the secretary and hurried over to me before I ripped someone's throat out.

" Bella? Darling? Have you filled out the forms?" He asked me ever so quietly and sweetly. Almost as if he was scared of me. Well he ought to be.  
I glowered at him a bit till I was the one feeling guilty.

Stupid Edward.

Due to my inhumane abilities my forms were filled out perfectly within a few seconds whilst _Bethesda_ wasn't even halfway through her stack.

I had an idea.

"Yes. But my head hurts so I think I'm going to go lie down in sick bay for a minute. I'll meet you outside."

He glanced at me nervously and whispered ever so quietly into my ear;  
"Vampires don't get headaches."

Which was true but I could be very persuasive.

"My guard must be playing up then." I whispered back as low and rapidly as he had.

"Fine. I'll call Carlisle when we get home then. Leave the humans alone."

And he was gone, gracefully into the overcast yard.

The whole time _Bethesda _had her head pinned down, reading the forms as if her entire life depended on her memorizing the forms.

A hover clock hung directly across the room from me and read nine o'clock. The lights seemed to be run by solar power, much like all the other appliances in the room. I.e. everything.

Chairs and tables hovered, the couch patterns could be easily altered with the flick of a switch and I'm pretty sure by the sounds of the Mac was making the secretary was playing Hello Kitty's Island Adventure.

The coast was clear.

"I'm just going out back to have a lie down." I said to the secretary as I clutched my head and staggered into the back room.

"Sure… but how did you know sick bay was behind here?"

Oops.

"It just figures." I thought up quickly, which wasn't a complete lie.

Oddly enough, as I began my journey into the land of the sick, my head actually started thumping.

Ergh… The dire feeling of a migraine had returned. I hadn't felt pain like this in sixty years! I guessed I'd need Carlisle after all by the end of today.

I tried to ignore the pain I began my search. There were a few rooms besides the sick bay in the back and with my supersonic hearing I'd hear if someone was coming.

The first room on the left looked like a kitchen. Checking the coast I ventured in. I searched through hover boards, floating sinks and the works until I came past the fluro green refrigerator.

How sweet, we matched!

Behind it were numerous thick black chords that seemed to be connected to the solar source. I tugged gently, after all I did have super strength, and the entire building went black. I found a torch and made my move.

"Oh dear girls. The power's gone!" The secretary panicked. "I'm going to go find the principal; I'll be back in ten minutes, just wait here and don't move. You might hurt yourselves."

Ten minutes?

Well that was all the time in the world I needed.

I stealthily crept out of the kitchen and into the foyer, barley making a sound as I swept the floor. Just for effect though, I made a loud thud.

"Bella? Is that you?" _Bethesda _asked meekly.

I made another thud as I approached her.

"Bella? Are you there?" She asked, barely audible through her heavy breathing.

"Bella?" She whispered ever quieter, a final time.

I flicked the torch on, solar powered like the rest of the appliances, shining it directly into her face, bad cop style.

And my mouth dropped.

She sparkled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Principal

Okay, I know sixty years onward MAC is going to have some pretty awesome products, but body shimmer that glitters like this? I don't think so!

"Ow, Bella that's so bright!" _Beth _whimpered.

"Oh my God…" I breathed. The flashlight fell from my hand and landed on the floor, the beam hitting the ceiling.  
"You… you… you're glittering!"

"What? Oh, err… that's just body glitter. You know how Napoleon Perdis is now a days. Nothing ever works unless it solar activated." Her quick response was followed by a nervous giggle.  
"So freak black-out 'ey?" She said, making an attempt to change the topic.

I glowered at her from above.

She got up from her seat, bent down, flicked the switch off on the light then slowly arose and placed the light in my hand. She smiled sweetly then sat back down in her chair, twiddling her thumbs.

I didn't care how innocent she seemed. Something was wrong here.

The last time I saw someone shimmer like that and truly amaze me was sixty years ago.

The image wouldn't fade away from my mind. She looked as if millions of diamonds had been indented into her skin.

Just as if she were a Vampire.

But, how was it I could smell her scent from a mile away? The warm, spicy scent of her blood.

Sure vampires had blood in them, but they never smelt this good before?

The lights above us flickered on and all the appliances began hovering again.

"There we are girls!" The secretary greeted chirpily, barging through the door. "Lights are all back on. Apparently some mouse had gotten to the wires again, so Principal Hale activated the emergency power. Bella dear? You're awake? How's your head?"

The throbbing in my head had vanished as suddenly as it had come around. But that wasn't what had caught my attention.

"Principal Hale?" I questioned, ignoring her question.

"Yes dear? Haven't you met her yet?"

I shook my head in response.

"Oh well she's a lovely women." She smiled, then turned hastily on her heel and sat back down at her desk murmuring to herself ever so quietly, "Lovely on the outside that is."

Yes Hale was a very common name, but, the principal couldn't possibly be… Rosalie could it?

I hadn't spoken to her in years after our last fallout. She demanded Reneesme come live with her in France for a year while she opened her new clothing line. I reminded her just who Reneesme's mother was and she left in a flash to catch the next plane.

At the time I'd thought Reneesme was out with Jacob but it turned out she was hiding in Rosalie's convertible. Rosalie had managed to get to the airport without Edward or me aware that Reneesme was with her. That was until Jacob turned up at our house, asking if Nessie could come out to play.

Edward and I were shocked. Yes we knew Rosalie would do anything for a child, but to drag ours away from us? For a year? That was low, even for her.

And that was the last I saw of her for decades. Not to mention Emmett who was dragged along with her.

Reneesme had refused to talk to me for weeks after that incident. She got over it though when Alice finally let her drive the Porsche.

Speaking of Alice, she poured her heart out over some shoe convention in Milan a few months ago and was on the next flight there within the hour. Obviously she had become absorbed the in spectacular-ness of it all so I got nightly calls from her gushing over the wonderful styles coming into fashion.

Maybe if I'd listened to her I wouldn't be wearing a fluro green jumpsuit in a crowd of trashy prom dresses!

"Are you okay?" The secretary asked me.

"Sure I'm fine." I replied shaking myself out of the daze. "Can I see the principal?" I asked.

"I don't think so… What's the matter? I'm sure I can help you."

"No, it's fine. I'm feeling better now; I think I'll just go to class." I responded.

_Beth _had kept her head down the entire time, but I could see her squirm in anxiousness. She was probably pleased I was about to leave.

I was half way out the door when the secretary called out; "But you're timetable!"

I snatched it out of her hand and ran out the door.

I'd have to deal with _Beth _later.

Right now I had a theory that needed to be proved.

"Odd girl, isn't she?" She murmured to _Beth, _as soon as I was out the door.

***

If I could remember conspicuously, the Principals office was somewhere near the science labs.

How dare Rosalie come back to Forks?

She'd disappointed the entire family copiously. After trying to steal Reneesme from Edward and me, neither of us wanted to talk to her again.

And for her to turn up now? When we'd all finally moved on?

She was going down.

I scurried through the crowds of students, who'd just escaped first period.

"Bella?" The familiar voice of my husband called from afar. I ignored him and made my way through the crowds, slowly.

I didn't want to attract attention and run through them all.

"Bella." Edward called exasperated. "What's the matter with you?" In a flash he stood by me side gently entwining our hands together.

A few girls caught the corner of my eye, swooning over Edward. They didn't bother me right now though. After all a few guys were tripping over each other to get a good look at me.

"Have you heard?" I asked meekly.

He shook his head as if to say I don't understand.

"Principal _Hale _rules this school now."

"Bella, Hale is a very common surname." I broke from his clutch and went on my way.

He didn't get the incentive and continued to trail me.

***

"This is it." I said to myself more than Edward.

"Prepare to be disappointed." He added in.

We both stood in front of a large chestnut door with the words _Principal Hale _inscribed across.

Deeply I breathed and turned the knob.

In the room a tall women had her back to us. Her short brown bob had been styled to be shorter at the back than at the front. Overall she was a tad larger than Rosalie would have been.

"Told you so." Edward smirked.

I was too overjoyed to hit him so I took his hand in mine and began to walk away.

Then that voice called us.

"Excuse me? What's the matter? No knocking or anything, you can't come barging into my office."

Her voice was like a songbird whistling its tune, even though she was yelling at us.

Edward and I turned around to face her.

It _was _Rosalie. A fatter, brunette Rosalie.

"You have got to be kidding me." She growled.

"Told you so." I barely whispered to Edward.


	4. Chapter 4: I know a Song

**Okay, I'd say your feedback has been amazing BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ANY!!!**

**Come on people! If you want this story to be good you **_**have **_**to tell me what's wrong/ great about it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a fluro green jumpsuit nor do I own twilight! **

"How'd you get so fat?" Edward queried. Trust him to burst out with that.

I elbowed him in the gut to make him aware of his insolence.

Although I have to admit, I was curious.

"Two dress sizes up from a size zero are not fat!" She screeched, glaring at us as if fire balls were to shoot out her eyes and send us to our graves.  
She stood directly to the right of her desk, hands planted firmly on her _marginally_ wider waist.

Edward chuckled at the marginally.

A few passerby's from outside in the corridor, stopped in their tracks to see the gorgeous Mrs. Hale criticized.

Edward was going to be very popular at this rate.

"Close the door." Rosalie snapped at Edward.

Reluctantly he obliged.

_It's two against one. _I reassured him mentally. He squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Rosalie as serenely as I could manage.

"I live here, remember?" She answered in a tone so sweet, it must have been mocking.

"You were meant to leave! You tried to steal my child!" I responded angrily.

"Ours." Edward corrected.

"Whatever!" I hissed at him.

"She wasn't a child anymore Isabella, not technically!" She tried to comfort.

"She was five! Yes she appeared five times her age, but that doesn't change a thing!"

"Bella, do you take me for an idiot?" She asked.

"Well you're not blonde anymore, so no; you a rank higher than idiot." Edward piped in again.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie and I shouted at him.

He pursed his lips and murmured something that sounded a lot like, PMS, under his breath.

"I want you to leave, Rosalie." I whispered.

"I have been head of this school for years now! You cannot rock up one day and _demand _me to move out so you can claim your territory while you've been sailing the Indian Ocean for that time." She refuted.

"I… How do you know where we've been?"

She looked away, ashamed and simply said, "Alice."

Of course.

"The past was the past. I'm here now and you're under my control. This is _my _school so obey _my _rules or leave now. And for starters, I am not Rosalie, I am Mrs. Hale."

"Fine we'll leave, _Mrs. Hale._" I retorted.

"GOOD!" She smirked.

As I turned on my heel a faint knock rapped against the door.

"Come in." _Mrs. Hale _sighed.

Bethesda shuffled slowly into the room, head hung and looking miserable.

"What is it?" _Mrs. Hale _snapped.

Beth raised her head and saw Edward.

"Hello Edward." She said all smiles now, even giggling.

"Hi Beth." Edward replied, equally as capricious. I coughed to signify my appearance. All I got was a smile.

"This is not a social gathering! What do you want little girl?" _Mrs. Hale… _oh stuff it, Rosalie demanded.

"Mr. Morton sent me here. Apparently throwing your classmates into the blackboard isn't the appropriate way to deal with certain types of harassment." Beth answered.

"MRS. HALE!" A boy bawled from the hallway, then burst through the door. "MRS. HALE!"He repeated. The boy cupped his nose with a hand. Blood was dripping from the hand holding the nose. "SHE BROKE MY NOSE!"

Edward, Rosalie and me stood in awe.

The boy was at least six foot high, blonde and _very _well built. I couldn't help but stare. He noticed my gaze and blushed.

"You did this?" Rosalie asked to Beth.

"He said I belong in Junior High." She muttered.

"And you are…" She asked to Beth.

"Bethesda."

I frowned and Edward smiled upon hearing her name. Rosalie obviously hadn't caught on so she turned around and took a seat in the leather chair behind her oak desk and clasped her hands together.

"David, go to the nurses office and get her to attend to your wound." Rosalie asked the boy. David began to object but gave up and exited the door.

It was a good thing too because I was getting a bit temperamental with all that blood in plain sight.

"And this is your first day Bethesda? Sit down." Rosalie gestured to the seat opposite hers. "You two can leave now."

"But…!" Edward objected.

"NOW!" She raised her voice.

"It's not going to make a difference, Rosalie." Edward replied quickly, subliminally referring to his ability to read minds. He stuck his tongue out at her and turned to leave.  
"Oh, Bye Beth." Edward remembered, smiling and on the verge of giggles.

So immature.

"See you, Edward." Beth giggled back.

Pfft.

***

_You're a married man! You ought to be ashamed of yourself. _I thought as we walked down the hall to Trigonometry.

"Sorry Bells, I don't know what came over me; every time I see her, my mind goes askew, kind of like I blank out." He said out loud.

Curious.

"If I had any control over it, trust me I wouldn't be acting this way!" He added.

Very curious.

"Stop repeating yourself. You're giving me a head ache." He muttered.

"Well don't listen." I responded sarcastically.

"You know I'd never be able to stop." He grimaced.

We'll see about that Edward Cullen.

_I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves! I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this…. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves…_ I mentally sang.

"Ha-ha Bella." Edward mockingly laughed.

"We'll see who's laughing at the end of this." I smirked.

***

Ms. Lee was our Trigonometry teacher. She was fairly young, fresh out of college, and had a sleek blue-black mane that rested on her shoulders.

We explained we were new and had to see the principal. She accepted our excuse and gestured for us to sit down. I took a seat up the back, and Edward right in front of me.

As Mrs. Lee droned on about the various methods, I ditched the envious thoughts of the Indian Ocean and resumed singing mentally.

_I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves! I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this…. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves…_

About twenty minutes into the lesson Edward snapped.

The room was dead quiet when he did it.

He jumped up from his chair and yelled at the top of his lungs; "Okay you win! You know a song that can get on my nerves!" Just before he stormed out.

Mrs. Lee ran out after him, hoping to coax him back, but as soon as she left the room Edward was nowhere in sight.

***

When the bell rang for the end of second period I collected my books feeling quite smug.

A tall girl with honey blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue, trashy prom dress I've seen all day approached me.

"Bella, right? I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." She said and extended a hand. Returning her smile, I took her hand and shook it.

She seemed like the head-cheerleader type of girl. Ever since I turned vampire I attracted all the right attention of all the right people.

"So, do you play a sport of any kind? I'm a huge soccer fanatic! Captain of the Forks Women's team! Do you play?" She babbled on.  
Okay so she wasn't a cheerleader but she was still head of a sport.

"Sure I do." I lied. Well not technically. I was in fantastic shape, for a human not so much vampire, and I had an excellent boot, since I'd become a vampire.

World meet Bella Cullen, soccer spectacular!

Scratch that, Bella _Swan. _

Bella Cullen would make me seem like his sister (which would just be weird) or wife (which was our little secret)! No one could uncover the truth.

Sam and I gabbed on about ourselves right out to the hallway. We were the last ones to leave the classroom.

"So… that Edward guy? Are you friends?" She asked hopefully.

"He's actually my boyfriend." I admitted/ lied proudly.

"Oh." She said flatly and quite disappointed as I opened the classroom door.

As I stood in the doorway, holding the door for Sam, something astonishing caught my attention directly across the hall.

Pressed closely together against the lockers, a couple was in intense lip lock.

A couple which consisted of a tall, muscular, bronze haired boy and a tiny, blonde, doll like girl.

Edward and Beth.

**If you don't review, I DON'T UPDATE!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreaker

**This one's dedicated to my most faithful reviewer, Lanababe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

"Sure he's your boyfriend? Unless you're one of those easy couples, who aren't into commitment. I mean that's cool, although I'm that not into it. Oh, who am I to talk! Of course I am! After all, the more the merrier!" Sam babbled on.

"EDWARD!" I screeched ignoring Sam.

"Okay! Guess you are into commitment. That's cool too." Sam cooed from behind.

The duo broke from their little make out session as I stormed across the hallway.

"Bella, Hi! Look who I found! My darling Beth." Edward smiled, hopelessly.

"DARLING BETH?" I yelled in return. Something was not right here.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the nearest bathroom.

It turned out to be female, so the few freshmen fixing their makeup ran screaming from the mirror at the sight of a boy entering their territory.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"What's wrong?" I half shouted, half whispered. "I just caught you with Beth, hot lips!"

"Beth? No that's crazy. I ran out of Trigonometry into the music rooms. They were abandoned so I played piano for a bit. I wrote you a new song. Want to hear?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows.

"This is unbelievable. I saw you!" I cried and replayed the memory in my head.

Edward watched it intently.

"I…I don't remember that." He answered astonished.

_Liar. _I thought as I stormed out of the bathroom.

Edward stood there wordlessly, staring into space.

***

I went through the next periods in a sort of trance, blocking out Edward and keeping my guard up at all times.

The stagnant headache that had kept appearing and disappearing all day had finally vanished.

Sam invited me to sit with her at lunch and I accepted.

Who knew where Edward was. Maybe hunched over Beth in the music rooms for all I knew.

Sam's group sat in a circle under a large shady tree.

I noticed David, the boy who'd been injured by Beth, sat among us. His nose was beginning to bruise, but he didn't seem to mind. He was more concerned that I was sitting next to him.

"Bella, this is David." Sam introduced us, after she'd finished naming the other ten or so teenagers, smiling around me.

"He's a senior." She whispered excitedly in my ear.

Hypothetically David was a year old than us. This would mean if Beth was in his classes than she was too.

"You're a senior?" I asked David.

"Yes, do I not look the part?" He grimaced.

"No! It's just… that girl, Beth, she's in your grade?" I asked astonished.

"Yes," He mumbled, "We went to junior high together. She may be small, but she's just your regular, eighteen year old champion kick boxer." He finished clearly not satisfied with my question. I'd embarrassed him by bringing Beth up.

Kick boxer? Well that explained it, but could it be a cover up for a secret much darker?

"So why isn't she at some champion kick boxing school then?" I pressed on.

"Beth's father a trillionaire, he's responsible for all the hover technology, you know?" He sighed, clearly beginning to tire from our conversation.

"Really? What's she doing in little old Forks then? She could be in some of the most elite schools in the country with that kind of fortune." I responded, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Beth's been expelled from every "elite" school possible to enroll into. Forks is just the last resort. She's pretty violent when she doesn't get her way." He said gesturing to his bruised nose. "Yet, somehow she can be very convincing without the violence." He scowled.

I had a feeling I'd witness a sort of violence firsthand if I continued pressing him about Beth so I changed the topic, not so subtly.

"I see. So do you play soccer?" I politely asked. His mood shifted significantly from uncomfortable to enthusiastic and prattled on about the joys of the sport.

"Bella!" Sam interrupted from the other end of our circle. "I talked to Coach Samuels and he said he's got time this afternoon to trial you for the soccer team!" She beamed. "You in for it?"

Nervously I glanced at David, who was nodding and grinning like a five year old who had hit the red lolly jackpot, then to Sam who was smiling and waiting patiently for my answer.

Me play soccer? Maybe I should have thought this through more vigilantly.

"Um… sure Sam!" I replied with an attempt of confidence in my voice. "What time?"

"Great, straight after last period!"

***

By the end of lunch, I felt slightly better with my new found group of friends close by my side as we headed to English.

"Bella?" A familiar velvety voice called for me from behind. "Bella we need to talk." He said monotonously, staring down at me. I sighed and waved David and Sam off, telling them I'd be a while.

"Yes hot lips?" I retorted expecting an apology.

"It's over Bella." He simply said.

"Excuse me? It's not the first of April so don't joke around with me Edward!" I cried.

"Isabella, it's over. I'm filing for divorce this afternoon. This will be complicated for Reneesme, but she's a big girl now. She'll understand."

"Well sure as hell don't!" I cried.

We were creating more attention for ourselves as students stopped to stare at the unusual argument between the new kids.

I pulled Edward by the cuff of his shirt into a bathroom, male this time since no girls came screaming out; rather a few guys nodded in approval at Edward, thinking bringing a girl in here would lead to something a bit too risqué for my liking in a public place, and left.

"What's wrong with you?" I pleaded, my eyes brimming over with tears.

He stared at me with his cold hard stare. That's when I noticed it. His eyes weren't topaz.

Or black.

Or red.

They were green. Like when he was human.

I looked up at him in confusion. Gently I placed my palm on his temple and let my guard down, permitting him to feel my emotions.

In an instant his eyes flickered from green to topaz. A look of confusion baffled him but as quickly as it came, his eyes turned back to an aberrant green.

"Goodbye Isabella." He replied coldly.

"No Edward! NO!" I cried helplessly.

He waltzed out of the bathroom stiffly.

"Don't leave me!" I sobbed. I pressed myself against the cold tiled wall of the bathroom and slid down into a crouching position, slowly rocking back and forth, clueless.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to myself.

**I got a few reviews demanding answers so you got a few, but a new question was raised in return. **

**I promise next time something even bigger will be discovered. **

**Next story it dedicated to the most helpful reviewer.**

**P.S. I'm still looking for a beta! **


	6. Chapter 6: Murder, or Close to it

**I own AHEA NOT twilight**

This story is dedicated to my beta, Edward-lover-12-twilight!  
Thanks so much for your time!  
As promised something big is discovered… Read on if your dare!  
Don't forget to review, I can't continue without your advice! 

I sat against the wall, sobbing into my arms, letting my heart explode with grief. It felt as though someone had reached inside my chest and yanked my heart out. I'd never felt as lonely as I did now.

Everyone I loved had been pushed out of my life.

I'd never had the courage to forgive Rosalie; I was too concerned in losing my pride to seek comfort from Emmett; Reneesme and I weren't as close as we once were after the incident. I didn't even have the audacity to set things right! Alice was the angel who intervened and tried to console Reneesme and I. Sadly now she was in Milan. And Carlisle and Esme were too disappointed in me to say so otherwise.

That's probably why Edward left me.

And Beth was the only thing he needed to give him the push to move on.

"Oh sorry." A boy had walked into the bathrooms, fly undone, to find me wallowing against the wall. He was about to leave when I looked up and wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Bella?" He said recognizing me.

"David? Sorry, I'll just leave." I stuttered, getting up to leave.

"What's wrong Bella? Has someone hurt you?" He asked concerned, and placed a hand on my shoulder. He slunk down the wall to sit beside me.

"I've ruined everything." I resumed sobbing. "Edward left me! He hates me. Just like my daughter hates me!" I threw my arms around his waist, and laid my head in his lap.

He was clearly shocked, so the most he could manage was a couple of taps on the back in a there, there gesture.

"Your daughter?" He brought up, eventually, appalled.

What had I done?

My head jolted upright instantly.

"Did I say daughter? I meant sister." I tried to cover up.

"Bella," He began and cupped my chin in his hands, "you're so young! What are you doing with a baby?" His deep hazel eyes searched mine, stunned. I'd only heard this speech one thousand times too many.

"I told you, I meant sister." I re-confirmed.

His eyes narrowed and he decided to humour me.

"Okay, well this Edward guy, he's gone and left you, alone with your sister?" I nodded slowly, appreciating the terminology.

"Stupid Beth stole him from me." I sobbed even harder.

"Beth? He left you and your sister for Beth?" He asked, surprise intensifying.

"And all the stupid mistakes I've made."

"It's never too late to make up for what you've done wrong, you know." He tried to comfort.

"But I'd lose every ounce of pride I have left." I refuted.

"Screw pride! Are you actually willing to live your life with pride as your number one concern? You're not going to live forever." He counseled. "So swallow your pride once and for all."

I wiped a final tear from my face and stared him in the eye. If only he knew.

"You're so wise." I smiled.

"Let's just say I've had _a lot _of experience." He smiled back.

I'd sat next to him so closely for a while now. Opening up to him made me ignore my senses. Before I could consider my actions my stomach growled.

"Look, all our talking has made you hungry." David laughed.

"I wouldn't say talk triggered it." I glanced at him nervously, averting his eyes. He stood up from the crouching position and pulled me up with him.

We were standing so close now; I could feel the blood pulsating around his chest, through his veins.

He smelt divine, and I couldn't stop myself.

"But I can think of something that would ease my stomach." I smiled, luring.

Before either of us could object, I lunged out at him, pinning him to the ground.

"Bella! I'm sorry if it seemed like I lead you on, but I can't do this to you!" He pleaded genuinely. I kept my hands pressed hard to his toned chest, slowly running them up to his chin, and stared him seductively in the eye. "Well, maybe I can." He gave in, and reached his lips up to press them against mine. But that wasn't what I had intended.

A sharp growl, escaped from my throat and I heard David yelp from below me.

"You're eyes, Bella!" He fell back against the ground, frightened and amazed.

"You've noticed then." I grinned, ear to ear. I pressed my mouth to his neck, pretending to nuzzle him. He enjoyed this greatly.

Temptation grew too strong for me to continue fooling around; I sunk my teeth deep into his neck. He yelped in pain and furiously squirmed from under me.

"What are you doing?" He cried urgency clear in his voice. I continued to devour his blood until he stopped squirming and muttering and lay perfectly still.

When I withdrew I realized what I had just done. David's face was stone cold, all life drained out of him.

"What have I done?" I whispered to no one in particular.

I paced back and forth the bathroom, my mind blank. Never in my sixty years of being a vampire had I murdered a human. Now without Edward, I had no idea how I was supposed to cover this up.

I needed someone! Another vampire.

_Swallow your pride…_

I scooped David effortlessly up in my arms, and ran down the hallway, so fast I wouldn't even appear as a blur to the human eye.

Her door stood ajar directly in front of me. I swallowed deeply and walked into her office.

"Rosalie, help me." I begged.

Rosalie was sitting in her desk chair, staring intently at the little screen of an old school game-boy. I didn't even know they still made them.

"Why should I help you?" She asked, still deeply focused on the game boy.

I wondered why she was entertaining herself when the duties of a principal should be dealt with first. But she was a vampire so all her duties would have been completed within the first hour of the day.

Obviously she hadn't noticed what I held in my arms, so I walked up to her desk and dropped my load. She jumped as the body thudded against her desk.

"Because, this isn't just my problem now." I answered.

She flew out of her chair, and gazed down at the body in awe.

"Lock the door." She commanded.

Obediently, I did so.

She dropped to the floor and peeled back the rug, spread across the floor. Then with her bare hands, she ripped a floorboard up. When she appeared again she had several blood bags in her arms.

"Bella, in that file cupboard there get me David Well's file." She asked while sorting through the bags.

I ran over to the beige, tall cabinet and pulled out the bottom draw, not bothering to unlock it. I pulled his file out, leaving the draw opened, and retuned back to Rosalie.

"Now find me his blood type." She ordered.

I opened the manila folder and scanned through it.

Name: David Arthur Wells  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Blood Type: A positive

The list continued on, expressing his extracurricular activities and interests, but that wasn't what I needed.

"A positive." I called out.

She fussed around with a needle and a bag.

"How much blood did you drink?" She questioned.

"I can't remember." I cried. "Until I thought he was dry?" I theorized.

She stopped with the needle and felt his wrist and neck for a pulse.

"His hearts still beating, faintly, but he's still got a little blood left." She was beginning to sound a lot like Carlisle. She attached the needle to the blood bag and struck it into a vein. "We'll see how he is in a few minutes." She instructed.

I nodded in agreement.

There was silence in the atmosphere until she spoke.

"You've really done it this time Isabella." She scrutinized. "I can't wait till your dearest Edward finds out about this."

I kept quiet in response. I tossed up the idea to tell her what happened but decided against it.

"Then again you've got a bit of competition with that Sutherland girl." She smiled.

"Sutherland?" I asked.

"Bethesda Sutherland, the little flirt this morning." She jogged my memory.

Sutherland? Where did I know that name from?

Then it hit me.

Victoria.

Victoria Sutherland.

**If you pick up any little errors please tell me!  
Sorry for the delay, most of you live in America so you're on summer vacation.  
Well I live in Australia, so it's the middle of winter and I've got big exams coming up next term so give me some slack :P  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Coach Samuels

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Rosalie tried to joke. "He'll be okay, so don't stress about a law suit or anything." She continued coldly.

"That's not what I'm concerned about." I added quietly to myself.

"Do me a favor and put David's file away." Rosalie instructed.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Beth? This morning I swore she sparkled, and with throwing David across the room like that?" I asked curiously.

"Isabella, go bore someone else with your theories." Rosalie said tiredly.

"Don't you see? The strength, the sparkling? It all fits. Beth's part vampire… or something!"

"Sparkling?"

"A vampire only sparkles when it's in direct sunlight. When I shone a solar-powered torch in her face, she glittered like crazy!"

"You sound idiotic Isabella." She refuted

Furious, I threw David's file into the cabinet. Towards the front of the drawer I saw a separator inscribed with the letter S.

Stealthily, I turned to face Rosalie but she was attending David, a scowl playing across her face. The colour was returning to his face, so she threw the blood bags under the floorboards and sat him upright in the chair opposite to hers. She did this so fast, she'd appear a blur to human eyes.

I turned around quickly and scanned through the S section at vampire speed; until I found the file I was searching for: Sutherland, Bethesda. Hastily, I stuffed it into the bulk of my jumpsuit just as she turned to face me.

"I think you've done enough damage for one day." Rosalie decided. "I'd rather you be gone when David wakes."

"No!" I retorted, but Rosalie had enough.

"Leave!" She roared and hesitantly, I backed away.

***

As I walked down the hall to my locker couldn't help but let a growl escape from my lips.

"Sheesh! Someone's moody."Sam greeted me. "You still up for the try-outs this afternoon?"

The soccer try-out! I had completely forgotten!

"Err. Sure Sam!" I smiled appealingly, and quickly slid the file into my bag.

I couldn't leave the school premises yet, Sam had arranged my soccer try-outs. I felt as if I couldn't let her down, after all she'd been treating me a hell of a lot better than my husband.

"Great. So what do you have next?" She asked, referring to my classes.

I fumbled with my bag and books to get out the timetable I'd been given previously.

"It says P.E." I said.

"Me too!" She said enthusiastically. "You'll be able to meet Coach Samuels now!"

Suddenly inspiration hit.

"Hey Sam, do you think the Coach could trial me out now rather than this afternoon?" I asked slyly.

"Sure, you can ask I guess." She shrugged. "And about that Edward guy, you sure he's still yours? I saw him and the Sutherland girl getting it on pretty heavy in the music rooms."

I pursed my lips tightly, trying to keep the flames from pouring out my ears.

"He's going down." I growled and stormed past Sam towards my next class.

"Wait up!" She called flustered.

Edward and I had made sure our schedule's matched exactly, so if he wasn't going to skip class he'd be in for a nasty surprise this lesson.

***

"So Sam, bout this Coach Samuels guy? What's he like?"I asked as Sam returned from the changing rooms, now wearing an ordinary pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"He's absolutely gorgeous. But don't think you've got a chance or anything, seeing as he's kind of married." She ended unhappily and pouted while waggling her ring finger.

"She must be one beautiful lady then."

"Yeah, on the outside." She snorted.

Now where had I heard that before?

"Places everyone!" A deep, booming male voice instructed. "You!" He bellowed gesturing at me.

I couldn't see his face because he wore a baseball cap lowered over his eyes and stood at the door of the auditorium while Sam and I were all the way at the back.

But I could notice the huge muscles bulging out of his attire.

"Yes Sir?" I called.

"You can't run in that green thing. Miss Avery!" He bellowed.

"Yes Sir!" Sam called.

"Get her a uniform!"

"Yes Sir!"

Even the Coach had to insult me on the jumpsuit.

When I got home I was seriously investing in a trashy dress.

Or consulting Alice for advice.

"Come on." Sam said encouragingly, clasping my hand in hers, dragging me towards the locker room.

"Yeah, he does seem intimidating, but if you can prove to him you're serious about the class, he'll turn into one big softy." Sam smiled, as she fished out a uniform from a basket of clothes, threw it to me and smiled.

"It's P.E. No one's serious about P.E." I said absentmindedly.

"Beg your pardon Miss Swan?" The deep booming voice of the Coach bellowed. "It's not enough for you come to my class looking as if you escaped from a circus prison, but you insult my work?" He yelled.

Sam squealed and ran back into the auditorium.

So much for a big softy.

I spun quickly on my heel, furious. But before I could snap back at him one of my witty comebacks he enveloped me in a huge bear hug and chuckled into my shoulder.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" I cried pushing away the Coach more forcefully than I intended so that he should have tumbled backwards, crashing through the wall but he barely budged.

He'd withstood my vampire strength?

Yes, his muscles may have been huge but this was outstanding for a human…

I looked at him in awe, and slowly pulled the baseball cap away from his eyes.

Immediately I recognized the goofy grin plastered across his face.

"EMMETT!" I cried and squeezed him as tightly as he'd enveloped me.

"Good to see you Bells." He laughed.

"What are you doing here? Coach _Samuels_?" I asked him breathlessly, yet accusingly.

"I figured I should deserve an alias if I'm going to be locked up in this prison for another decade or so. May as well have a little fun, knowing Rose, we could be here for an _eternity_. You know how she can stay so committed to one thing." He smiled.

I returned his smile, but slightly sadder.

"What wrong? Thought you'd be happy to see me!" He smiled, shoving me gently (for a vampire).

"I am it's just… Edward's being a jerk." I pouted.

"Oh, still not getting any?" He joked.

"EMMETT!" I shouted at him, pounding him furiously in the arm.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Okay I get it! The last time you were that strong you'd just been turned." He smiled laughter in his eyes. "How'd you get so strong?" He asked, but trailed off towards the end. "No Bella, you didn't?"He asked desperately but awestruck.

He'd realized I'd drunk human blood.

"I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry. Rosalie helped save him." I bit my lip trying to hold in the tears.

"Hey, it's okay, everyone has their little slips." He smiled comfortingly.

"Emmett, I don't know what to do! You have to help me." I cried, tears now escaping from my eyes.

"Bella, Rose saved him, it can't be that bad."

"It's not just that, it's Edward."

"Edward? How is he! Isn't he meant to be in this class as well?"

I nodded and glanced up to him looking into his big, forgiving, onyx eyes.

I couldn't hold the sobs in any longer and wept into his arms, telling him _everything _that had happened between me and Edward.

When I was done I looked up at him expectantly, slightly embarrassed.

Confusion and anger muddled in his eyes.

"Bella, we need to do something. And it needs to be done now. I think I have an idea."

**A/N: I know, I know, long time no story. **

**That was punishment for the lack of reviews. **

**I had no idea where I was meant to go with it and had to rely on my own instinct.**

**Shame on you.**

**If you don't want to have to wait another 2 months for the next chapter REVIEW!!!**

**Well enjoy this one.**

**Storyteller xx**


	8. Chapter 8: PE: Emmett Style

**A/N: Mathematical Fact #1: It takes 38 hits to get 1 review. **

**Mathematical Fact #2: 5% of all readers show some sort of gratification of this story (Fav story, story alert, review)**

**Mathematical Fact #3: Only 2% of you all are reviewing. What's wrong with the other 98%???? **

**Moral Fact #1: It's rude to take and not to give. **

**Think about it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the 5%, especially ****wallflowergirl1.**

**I love you guy's xx. **

**Also you may notice this chapter is on the lighter side; I couldn't stand staying so serious for one more chapter. **

***

"I have my ideas Emmett." I said to him.

"Well then, since I am a teacher, it'd be wrong of me to allow such behavior to take place in my classroom, so don't tell me your idea. Just do it, then only _you _will be punished." he said with a grin.

"Thanks Emmett, that makes me feel _so _much better." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." He said missing the sarcasm. "You do your thing and I'll do mine."

"What's your idea?" I eagerly asked.

"Can't tell."

"Why not?"

"You won't tell me yours."

"I'm not allowed to!"

"Ooh, wittle Belli-kins is chicken!" He cooed, making chicken noises, flapping his arms around the locker room.

"You're so immature!"

"Chicken!" He said loudly, flapping harder.

Someone cleared their throat from the entrance.

"Excuse me sir, we're ready to start the lesson." A girl from the class called.

"Err… well thank you Gem." He said horrified, as his arms flew to his sides. "Out!" He roared to the girl.

He ignored my snickers when he turned red.

He left the locker room, flustered, and allowed me the time to change into the too short pair of shorts (most likely they hadn't replaced their uniforms from sixty years ago).

I jogged out, completely comfortable that I finally would fit in (clothes wise), to the auditorium and met up with Sam.

"Oh my God! What did he do?" She cried.

"Nothing, nothing. You're right he is quite a softy." I said and smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling?" She pried.

"No reason." I said and returned to my thoughts on getting back at Edward.

"Oh my God!" She squealed.

Really Loud.

"What?!" I said startled.

"Did you get it on with the coach?" She said eyes wide, bright, and amazed.

"WHAT! EW! No Sam. Definitely not."

"What's with that look then? You had the same look on the face after you came back from being with David." She continued.

I highly doubted I looked pleased after my …incident with David.

"What do you mean?" I responded, playing dumb and bent down to touch my toes, stretching for the lesson.

Sam lunged forward, stretching her claves.

"In the bathrooms, you were all over him. I accidentally walked in and caught you both at it. Sorry." She shrugged. "Was he any good?" She asked as if it were the most appropriate question in the world to ask a person you just met.

I stared at her in awe as I stood up from the toe-touching position.

But I didn't have time to respond to her discovery since I had to leap out of the way to avoid being crushed by two boys who'd started lashing out at each other, fists and all.

"Nice reflexes." Sam breathed as she rushed over to me.

Since I'd been a vampire I had amazing reflexes which had decreased my clumsiness by at least ninety percent.

In my defense, the other ten percent cannot be helped since I am still Bella.

I ignored Sam's compliment and watched the fight in awe.

As soon as I saw who was involved, I knew automatically who would win.

The bronze haired one.

Edward and another boy, I had not learnt his name yet, were now on the ground pounding the living daylights out of each other.

Edward must have been going easy on him since he wasn't unconscious yet.

If this were sixty years ago the entire class would have crowded around the brawl and egged them on.

However due to the physical peace and harmony morals in today's society, violence was looked down upon.

Think of it like owning a walkman when everyone else has an IPod.

So old.

"Edward stop!" I shouted at him. "What's wrong with you?"

At the sound of my voice, something clicked and he picked himself up, stepping away from the boy.

"Jeez man, lay off me!" His opposition said defensively.

"BOYS!" Emmett yelled at them both. "DETENTION."

"Bella, he was looking at you." He whispered anxiously in my ear.

"So…" I said baffled and furious with him due to his relationship with Beth and the fight he'd just started.

"While you were bending over." He said even lower. "His thoughts weren't too pleasant either."

If I were human right now, I'd be cherry tomato red.

I scanned my eyes over him, embarrassed and noticed he too was wearing the uniform. The blue really brought out his topaz eyes.

Topaz…

But what if this was a stunt?

What if he really did want Beth over me?

"Get away from me." I said choked by tears.

"No Bella, love, please you don't understand." He pleaded.

"Cullen!" Emmett shouted, cap still lowered over his eyes. "Get away from Swan!"

Edward ignored Emmett, not taking his eyes off of me.

I averted my gaze from his; I didn't want him to see me crying.

"CULLEN!" Emmett roared, but Edward was still being disobedient.

"Since Mr. Cullen is ignoring me class, let's get on with our lesson. Today we shall be studying mediation. I want you all to close your eyes, sit on the floor, get into position and breathe deeply." Emmett instructed.

I had a sneaky suspicion he was going somewhere with this, so I obeyed and turned away from Edward.

Due to my vampirism I could manage the difficult leg fold faster than everyone else.

"Now, in your heads, repeat the following song over again. _I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this._"

"Is he joking?" Sam leaned over to me and whispered from her position as she struggled to get one leg down from above her head.

"AVERY!" Mediation is the art of the silent." Emmett shouted to Sam.

"Yes Sir!" She said quickly and stuffed her leg down to her lap, disregarding the correct position.

I couldn't resist temptation and glanced over to Edward.

A mixture of horror and confusion could be read on his face.

I flashed him a mischievous grin and threw my hair back.

_I know a song… _I thought especially loud and let down my guard.

"Edward Cullen." Emmett called from the front. He too was in the mediation position.

"I see you've failed getting into the correct position. I'm sure Miss Swan won't mind helping you get into a position she sees fitting, after all she's seemed to perfect it." He said.

Giggles escaped from the students whose eyes were closed.

My eyes sprung open to shoot a deadly glare at Emmett.

In return he sent me a goofy grin and an obvious wink.

Edward spun around to take a closer look at _Coach Samuels_ and gasped when he realized that it was only an alias.

"YOU!" He said in a voice that could have been mistaken from the movie _The_ _Grudge_.

Emmett winked at him too.

"Double detention Mr. Cullen." He grinned.

Edward opened and closed his mouth several times looking for the right words. In the end he gave up and released a sigh.

"Well, Miss Swan, are you going to lend me your assistance." Edward said.

I looked back at Emmett annoyed but he jerked his head towards Edward.

Emmett just earned a place on my hate list.

**Ok, was my last message sounding a bit greedy? **

**Well I was angry. **

**So I blame 95% of you. **

**I've got chapter 10 ready, and all need to do is click the update button. **

**I'm using it as bait. **

**I won't click update unless I get 15 reviews for this chapter.**

**HA!**

**Storyteller xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Sprung

**This chapter is dedicated to ****shazmi****. You're review was the NICEST review ever!!! **

**Thanks so much for listening to my threats!!! **

**Your response was overwhelming, and beat what I ordered you to do. **

**So, as my way of saying thanks I'm not going to DEMAND you to review or anything, although if you want to your more than welcome. That means if I don't even get one review I'll still post. But it doesn't mean I'm telling you not to review. **

**Any who, enjoy, and at the end I've got a few notices I have to put forth. **

I scrunched my nose up and crawled over to his awkward seating position. I always knew his long legs would have some sort of disadvantage one day. I pressed one hand hard into his shoulders and the other hard at his thigh.

"Ow." He winced.

"Oops." I said nastily.

Then I muddled around with his legs, contorting them in every way pain could be foreseeable. In all the turmoil, I put my hand down hard in a delicate area and he moaned aloud in pain.

"Swan! I said help! Not destroy his future children!" Emmett barked. "Detention!"

However the three of us knew Edward wouldn't be breeding anymore. With me that is. Most definitely not Beth.

"Toughen up you pussy." I hissed at Edward, sublimely, taking my anger out at him.

"I wouldn't say sublimely, more like obviously." He groaned referring to my thoughts. I growled and immediately returned back to my song.

"You're welcome to stop listening anytime now." I hissed.

"I'd never be able to shut you out, Bella you should know that by now. You're much too precious for me to throw aside." He whispered, shaking off the absurd amount of pain he'd just felt.

"You threw me aside for Beth." I whispered to him, quickly and hushed so humans ears could not hear.

"It's not _me _Bella. I love you so much. Why can't you see that?" He responded in vampire tone.

"Of course it's you! I saw you kiss her, I saw you tell me you wanted a divorce, I felt you break my heart."

"No, no!" He pleaded. "I don't remember any of that." He said seriously, locking eyes with me. I glanced over to Emmett, who was clearly engaged in our conversation. His head was titled to the side, and his nose was scrunched up, pressing to hear more.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he bit his lip when he saw me catch him eavesdropping.

I turned my attention back to Edward and looked at him intently. He didn't _seem _to be lying. So I relied on my instinct and breathed the words I knew I couldn't take back once I uttered them.

"I believe you." I said through tears, and flung my arms around him as if I were about to lose him all over again.

"I love you Bella, and I only ask for one thing from you. Help me." He said sincerely.

"Of course Edward." I said and pressed my lips to his, longingly and sweetly.

When I withdrew, I turned to steal a glance at Emmett, who had his tongue sticking out like a five year olds who'd been presented with a platter of peas. Edward and I both laughed.

"Beth's surname is Sutherland; I think she could be related to Victoria." I said, getting back to business.

"That's impossible; a female vampire can't have children." He said puzzled. "Besides, she's dead now."

"Well she's something! She sparkled, and she smells like blood. Half- vampire perhaps?" I said baffled.

"I don't know, Bella. But what I do know is that we have to get out of here. I can't run in to her again! We can't risk me having another episode." He said and began to stand up.

"Emmett, get them to stop thinking that infernal song! I can't hear myself think!" Edward hissed at him quietly.

"Alright class, now go to your happy place." Emmett said gruffly. I swear one student was quietly snoring.

I stood up to follow Edward's lead when I paused to smile. A boy was grinning like crazy.

"Someone's found there happy place." I whispered to Edward.

Edward stopped for a moment to listen to his thoughts. The next thing I knew Edward's fist was raised as if he were about to hit the boy, not taking it easy this time. I caught his fist before he could bring it down, and twisted his wrist to demonstrate my sincerity.

"Bella that hurt!" He said in vampire whisper.

"You're not abusing anymore humans! Follow your own advice." I glared at him.

"What advice?" He said puzzled.

"This morning, in the front office, 'leave the humans alone.'" I said matter-of-factly. He just shrugged and continued to creep out the auditorium.

"So tell me Bella, are you really that mad at you were able to make me wince?" He asked as soon as we exited the auditorium, referring to the jewel crunching and wrist twisting.

"Guess so." I merely shrugged, hoping to change the subject quickly before I had to admit to drinking human blood. He leaned forward to present me with a sorry kiss, but a familiar, female voice interrupted.

"Bella! There you are!" Sam called as she jogged out of the auditorium. "Oh, I see your… friend, has gotten over that Beth chick. Or you're trying out that anti-commitment thing. I suggest you try to go with anti commitment; much more fun." She babbled, batting her eyelashes.

"We're fine Sam. No anti-commitment for us. Everything was just a misunderstanding." I said taking Edward's hand.

"Well that's a shame… I mean great!" She said covering up her disappointment. "That kind of means your vengeance was all for nothing! She shrugged, turning to leave.

"Vengeance? What's she talking about?" Edward asked confused.

"Don't worry." I said quickly. But Sam, being the blabber mouth she is, began speaking again.

"You know… how you got it on…with my senior friend, David. A little payback for your make out session with Beth earlier today, Edward." She winked at Edward. "Props for Bella though, you didn't initially come across as the evil type." She smile, and clapped me on the back. Obviously she thought she was doing me a favor, but in reality she was digging me deeper into a hole.

"You _got it_ _on_ with a _senior_?" Edward said slowly, as if he were testing the words.

"No, you don't understand, that's only what it seemed like. We were just talking." I explained.

"Yeah, from on top of each other." Sam blurted.

"No!" I cried.

"This is unbelievable!" He said, baffled.

"Exactly, unbelievable." I nodded enthusiastically.

"I need a moment." Edward said softly, dazed. He turned to walk down the hall away from me. Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh flaming shiatsus! I've made things worse!" She cried and ran back to the locker rooms to slip into her dress again. I didn't mind having to stay in the uniform for all it was worth. But right now clothes were the last thing on my mind.

"Edward! Please you don't understand!" I shouted, running after him, human speed. When I was a breath's space behind him, I caught his shoulder but _he_ spun quickly to face me.

"I think I was right about those divorce papers." He said monotonously, and coldly.

"What?" I asked repulsed and looked into his eyes.

His green eyes.

A little blonde emerged from a corner to face us both. She stood confidently and proud, unlike the version I'd encountered so many times this morning.

"Eddie, I've been looking everywhere for you."

**A/N: Okay three major things.**

**Keep in mind when Edward and Bella were talking they were in a gym full of people, with their eyes closed, meditating. But because Bella and Ed are vampires, they can talk really low and no one can hear them. So that's how they were communicating without everyone going WTF are they on about.  
**

**You're going to hate me for this but there is a more than likely chance I won't be posting anytime soon. It's major assignment time and they've thrown like eight of them at once at us, AND in a few weeks we have trial School Certificate. Then a month or so after that it's the real School Certificate. For those of you not from Oz, the School Certificate is the second highest exam they force you to do. So that will be BIG study time.  
Remember, I can get very side tracked, so I very well may end up posting soon, just depends on how well I manage my time.  
**

**CROSS YOUR FINGERS FOR ME! On Wednesday I have my final Piano theory exam. Because I just needed one more exam to study for (Sarcasm btw).**

**Storyteller xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Accusations

**This is dedicated to you all. **

**I hate and love you at the same time.**

**Because of you I'm losing valuable study time.**

**You better enjoy this. **

This was unbelievable! We'd been so close!

Beth now stood with new-found confidence, hands planted firmly on her dainty hips and pouted in a "sucked in" fashion.

"Now Eddie, I wouldn't want to think you were running away from me." She said, mockingly.

"Of course not darling, I love you with all my heart." He said monotonously staring her in the eyes.

Beforehand he sounded somewhat convincing, now it was obvious he was under some sort of spell. Could it be Beth was finding it harder to take control of him?

"I know what you are." I said trying to fake my confidence.

Before I'd felt so superior over this little being; now she had me trembling all over.

"Sure you do sweetheart." She snorted and tossed her blonde curls behind her shoulder. "Care to enlighten me?"

"You're half-vampire. Not full. But you've got mind-controlling powers." I said biting my lip, and for all it was worth, praying that my theory was correct.

Her top lip curled, disgusted.

I'd gotten it right! I knew it! Bella Swan/Cullen should take up detective work… maybe as my next career.

But, just as my hopes had exalted to the max, she removed the look of dissatisfaction from her face and replaced it with mock humour.

"Vampire! What an insult! Even if it were only half you claimed me as. No Bella, I'm afraid not." She shrugged and sighed. "Well, next time you think you've got the right answer, come and find me and my new beau." She winked, and took Edward by the arm, who voluntary accepted, and began to head for the exit.

I bolted out in front of them at vampire speed and blocked their exit.

"You're not going anywhere." I said deep and lowly, as a growl erupted from my throat.

"See, that's what I hate about vampires, you sound so feral when you make animal noises." Beth scrunched up nose and stuck out her tongue.

"We act feral to, especially when we rip our prey's throats out." I snarled and lunged out at her, knocking her to the ground, taking her by surprise.

"Get off me!" She cried, high pitched and shrill.

We slapped, scratched and squealed, rolling around on the ground until and strong male lifted Beth off from on top of me.

"Bella, it happened again!" Edward said dazed while he held a vicious Beth, sprawling around in his arms.

"How'd you just…" I breathed.

"Damn you, stupid vampire, made me lose my concentration." Beth muttered under her breath, forgetting my vampire hearing.

As quickly as he had come out of it, Edward returned to his trance, green eyes and all.

He dropped Beth gently, as she put the biggest act on that would have Marilyn Monroe Junior in fear of competition.

"Edward, she tried to kill me!" She sobbed.

"Bethesda, or whoever you are, I am so over this!" I yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" The angelic, shrill voice of a female called.

How nice, Principal Hale had decided to pay us a visit, along with half the student body.

From the end of the hallway, thunderous slaps pelted against the floor.

Everyone turned to see an exhausted Emmett/ Coach Samuels running for what seemed like dear life.

"This is my fault!" He panted in between breaths. "I believe Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen decided to skip my class, and I was ignorant enough to let them leave, they sneaked out of the room without my attention."

If it were possible, Rosalie's forehead would be etched deep with wrinkles from the frown she produced.

"Get rid of them." Rosalie huffed and growled at Emmett.

"Right." He nodded nervously, "Swan, Cullen, this way." He ordered sternly, directing us both back to the gym.

In the background the students were clearing out, back to their classes.

He motioned for Edward to lead the way, and after stealing a quick glance from Beth who nodded, he began to walk. I followed close behind him, as did Beth.

"Excuse me Miss Sutherland; I'd rather you went with Principal Hale." Emmett ordered in his booming voice.

But Beth didn't appreciate that and began to try and persuade him otherwise.

"No, there's been a misunderstanding, you see…"

"I'm the teacher here; therefore, what I say goes!" He yelled at her.

I gave Emmett a mental hi-five.

Beth's mouth gaped open and closed but no words came out. In the end she sighed and turned on her heel.

"What's going on?" A bewildered Edward asked from behind.

"More like what's going down." I hissed through gritted teeth.

***

"Right, what are we meant to do?" Emmett sighed as he took a seat on the gymnasium floor.

"I know what you're not doing!" Edward said with a big broad smile, referring to Rosalie.

I'd never seen her so mad!

"Grow up!" I said as I slapped him on the back, trying to act mature.

Emmett just pummeled him.

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted over the two grown vampires, rolling around on the floor in a fist-fight. "Violence is so out right now."

"Yeah, you're one to talk. Miss Fashion Expertise." Emmett said mockingly referring to the fluro green jumpsuit I came to school wearing.

Thankfully, I still had on my PE uniform.

Edward pulled himself back up, and straightened his clothes.

"Coach Samuels isn't it mandatory for students to wear the PE uniform, _only _in PE." He queried.

Emmett getting the gist, unlike myself, pulled himself up and gave Edward a huge grin.

"Mr. Cullen, indeed it is." Then they both turned to face me.

"Miss Swan, as the PE period is over I suggest you go change back into your casual attire; that is if you don't want another detention." Emmett pointed out.

Then I understood what they were playing at.

"NO! I refuse to change back into that repulsive excuse for a… a… whatever it is!" I said baffled and furious that Edward had read my thoughts.

Again.

Emmett just pointed to the change rooms.

When I got home I was so burning that jumpsuit.

"Well I guess we all know what _you're _not doing." I said snottily to Edward as I made my grand exit.

"Oh! Would you like some ice for that burn?" Emmett laughed at Edward.

"Shut up. That phrase is like, sixty years old." Edward replied moodily.

***

When I returned sporting my fluro green jumpsuit, Edward and Emmett had their serious faces back on.

"I see we've been doing some thinking. Did it hurt much?" I sneered as I sat down on the floor joining the two.

"We've got a plan." Emmett said clapping his hands together, looking at Edward.

"Great let's hear it!" I said surprised yet pleased.

"I think it's better if you don't know about it quite just yet…" Edward said, averting my gaze.

"What are you talking about? I think I have the right…." I began but Edward quickly cut me off.

"We'll explain later, just, for now go home. I'll meet you there soon." Edward said abruptly, still look away from me.

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to tease you." I laughed.

"It's not that sweetheart, just go home. Not to the cottage, the main house. Mansion, whatever you want to call it."

"Alright." I agreed hesitantly. "Do you want me to take the Volvo?" I asked as I pulled myself up from the sitting position.

I stole a glance at Emmett from my peripheral vision and caught him staring at my butt, with his blazing blue eyes.

"Emmett!" I said embarrassed. But then I blinked again.

"Edward! Edward his eyes!" I cried.

"I know love." He winced.

"What…?" I stammered, pointing and shocked.

"Just run home Bella, as fast as you can."

And with that he turned to take a final look at me with his topaz eyes.

My vampire instinct kicked in and I bolted for the exit, moving my legs as fast as they would go.

I was out of there before I could see his eyes flicker to the aberrant green that sent chills down my spine.

Now she had both of them.

**I'm looking for my beta, I Love Edward and Toast; I haven't heard from her for like a month, so Lanababe betaed this chapter, thanks. **

**Alright, I wasn't meant to write another chapter so soon, it's just that I'm so addicted to writing!! **

**I wrote this during the hour I promised myself I would study for my geography exam. The exams on the advantages and disadvantages of trade. And the role of the government. So exciting. Anyone who wants a preview leave word.**

**And I completed my piano exam! Yay! I had a complete mind blank but eventually remembered the answer. I get the results soon too.**

**So I'm going to promise not to write anymore.**

**Then again, my promises are so not reliable anymore. **

**Just review, and if you've flattered me enough I'll write another chapter.**

**Please don't flatter me. **

**Okay maybe you can a little… or a lot.**

**I don't mind.**

**Actually yes I do! **

**Alright. **

**Now I shall study.**

**Big clap for me:D**

**Storyteller xx**

**Oh, P.S: I'm thrilled with the response from chapter eight! I got like 5 more reviews that I ordered you to leave me. **

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Visions

**Hey all! Before I begin I want to dedicate this chapter to jdrast because she always takes the time to review every chapter of every story, thanks so much!!**

**My trial exams are over (yays!) And school holidays will be starting on Friday, so I will have plenty of time to write, and then it's back to the books for my main exams ******** (******** more like it)**

**My beta has gone MIA, anyone seen or heard from ****I love Edward and Toast ****(I can't find her anywhere!!) So thanks for being my temporary beta, Lanababe. If ****Lanababe**** doesn't want to keep this up (& knowing the Hermione- if I don't study every 5 minutes I'll go crazy- sort of person she is she mightn't) I'm looking for another temporary beta. If you're interested, just leave word in reviews or PM, and I'll let you know next chapter whether ****Lanababe**** wants to keep her temporary job. **

**So enjoy all the chapters I'm putting up for you, you're more than welcome to read my other ones as well.**

**Finally, since you guys have been so great with the reviews, it looks like my 100****th**** review is coming up. So for the person who reviews this story then, they will have the privilege of reading the next … 3 chapters a week before everyone else. How does that sound? If you've got a better idea for a reward, let me know!**

_Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man! _Rang through my head as I sped through the Fork's forest's veiling myself from human passerby's, who were guaranteed to be startled by my inhumane speed.

When I arrived at the Cullen entrance I sighed.

Where to? Cottage or Mansion?

Right now I felt anything but safe, and the big spacious luxury of the Cullen mansion had always made me feel at ease even though no one was meant to be residing there at the moment.

I was so glad, even though we'd moved all over the world, Carlisle hadn't had the heart to sell the mansion or my cottage.

I gained my breath back, and curiously pushed the front door open, wondering what awaited inside, if anything.

The house was empty, well it seemed.

I stopped dead in the front door way and listened perilously. The faint cautious footsteps of another crept along the floorboards upstairs.

Someone else was in this house.

Stealthily, I quickly ran up the staircase and hid in the closest room.

Was it a burglar? Or a friend of Beth's perhaps?

I held my breath and waited for the visitor to come closer, before I took my pouncing position.

Closer and closer the person crept, ever so quietly.

I readied myself and then BAM!

The stranger and I made contact; I had caught them off guard and they fell to the ground.

The stranger let an ear splitting cry escape from their lungs, and by the pitch it was obvious the stranger was a girl.

Next thing I know she's kicked me hard in the gut to get me roll me off her. She had a lot of strength, for a girl and all, which took me off guard.

"Oh my God!" She screeched. "What are you wearing?"

I clutched my stomach, gasping for the air she'd kicked out of me.

Blinking away the tears, I glanced up to see the person I least expected, beaming in my direction.

"That jumpsuit is _so _HOT! I NEED one!" She squealed.

Alice was back.

A smile broke across my face and she embraced me in a tight hug.

"I missed you!" I laughed and cried happy tears simultaneously.

After sixty years, Alice's renowned hobby was guaranteed to have grown on me, so we sat and gushed over each and every one of Alice's three-hundred and seventy two pairs of flats, heels, boots, sandals, sneakers, you name it, for the next hour.

I was never letting her go to another shoe convention in _Milan _without me again.

It was so soothing to hear her voice that I forgot all about my troubles.

Until she had to pry.

"So Bella, what have you been up to with my brother while I've been gone?" She sighed, exhausted after trying on her favourite twenty pairs of shoes.

"He's not your brother Alice." I giggled.

"Hey! If he's going to drink out of the blood carton and then belch in my face when he's done, I think that counts as a brotherly attitude." She stated.

The blood carton was my idea. Adding human concepts to the vampire world helped me adjust easier. Our hover fridge was stocked with the regular human's supplies.

Well, kind of.

Take into consideration, my new interpretation of the average human supplies were a whole lot bloodier then traditionally.

I laughed and flopped onto her hover bed. I could feel the clockwork like trundles vibrate beneath me, that kept the bed a float.

"Look Bella! Before I left Esme and me went techno shopping. How cute is this!" She beamed, and pulled out a foreign object from her closet.

She laughed when she saw the confused expression I be held.

"It's a transporter! Look, you type in the address you want to go to, stand on it and SHAZAM! You're outtie."

"Outtie?"

"Slang from the 2000's so hot right now. Like your jumpsuit. Promise me you'll never take it off."

"But Alice! All the other kids are wearing that trashy formal wear." I whined.

"Are you everyone else Isabella Swan Cullen?"

"Just Bella Cullen, Alice."

"That doesn't answer my question!" She huffed and threw her hands in the air.

"No Alice." I whined. "So how'd you come across a _transporter?_ Sounds like something out of _Back to the Future_." I laughed.

"That's where the inventor got the idea from; the only thing missing is a _flux-capacitor_. The guy's name was Mark… Sampson, no, Smith…Smithland?" She tested, trying with all her might to remember the name.

"Sutherland?" I accidentally blurted.

"That's it!" She grinned. "How'd you know?"

"Something about him on the news I guess…" I lied, ashamed I averted her eyes.

She was too busy fiddling with the transporter to notice though.

"Well, I best be going down to tidy up, for when Edward get's home. He's out with Emmett, hunting." I lied.

"Hey! You met Emmett? Rosalie told me not to tell you both about their new…careers." She said choosing her words carefully.

I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way for the door.

But Alice's quick little frame beat me to it.

"You can't keep this up Bella. This lying and deceit." Alice's gaze bored into my eyes as she blocked the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide the obvious.

Of course she knew, she could see the future.

"Why else do you think I came home so suddenly? I saw what happened to you. I saw what's happening to Edward, the blonde he's… involved with."

"Alice-"I began.

"They're in this together Bella."

"Wait… What?"

Her topaz eyes went black as she remembered a vision, and told her tale cautiously and slowly. "I saw it happen in Milan. In my vision, I was running for you, calling your name. It was dark, I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped. I landed in something warm and wet, my stomach growled, it was blood. Bella, I don't know who's it was. I was petrified; I ignored my senses and hid. Someone was coming. I hid behind a bend. Up ahead two people were talking, Edward and he blonde girl…"

"Bethesda Sutherland, that's her name." I told her quickly, eager for her to go on. "She goes by Beth though."

She eyed me suspiciously and continued. "They were planning something together. And Bella-" She stopped, thinking whether to say it or not.

"Tell me Alice," I coaxed.

"His eyes weren't green; they hadn't been changed in colour like they do when she controls him. He was _helping _her willingly."

"Alice! What's going on? All this for Edward?" I asked, as my eyes brimmed with tears

"This isn't about stealing your man Bella." She looked me straight in the eye without blinking. "It's about revenge."


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**This chapter is dedicated to two people.**

**Firstly, ****TwiPrincessSami ****for her constant and uplifting reviews and secondly to **_**twifanforver406**_**who was my 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you all so much for taking the time to review After Happily Ever After, it means so much to me.**

Revenge? What does she want that for? I only met her today!" I cried. I'd only known the girl for a day but, hell it felt longer than that.

"I don't know! You're the one who's been fighting the girl all day! Surely you have to have some idea." She said baffled.

"Edward." I remembered. "Alice, I've been sitting with you talking about SHOES while Edward…" I trailed off.

How stupid was I!

Edward and Emmett were still under the control of that mind controlling freak, I'd absentmindedly put that aside while I gabbed about SHOES!

Well, if he remembers anything by the end of this, I can just say he told me to wait for him here.

He did say wait, didn't he?

I'd forgotten the last words my beloved said to me.

I was a terrible wife!

"Bella! Snap out of it." Alice ordered, clicking her fingers in my face.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I know she has Edward and Emmett, but I can't see either of their futures. I can't see her clearly though, only glimpses every now and then." She said quizzically.

"What's that mean then?" I demanded more so than asked.

"It means she's somewhat close to what we were or are." She said. "Maybe she's part human or vampire, but she's not full of either."

"She denied being vampire; she was repulsed when I even suggested it." I told her.

"Honestly, are you going to trust what she has to say? She's trying to steal your husband, and Rosalie's for that matter…" She trailed off and smiled wider than I ever imagined she could.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?" She smiled mischievously.

"B1?" I asked.

"Bella one. They were showing Banana's in Pajamas on the plane. It's an Aussie children's show, from the 90's or something. So retro!" She sighed. "Retro is _so_ hot right now."

"I'll take your word for it. Rosalie's not going to help me!" I cried.

"No, but if her husband's at risk, that girl is going down." She smiled.

"Alice, she's got some mind control ability, what if she gets you too?" I asked panicked.

"Bella, you're the one with the shield." She said obviously.

"Right." I blushed.

"To the transporter!" She said batman style, and ran to her cupboard.

"Alice." I grumbled and followed her.

***

"Please enter your name." The transporter asked as Alice set the little square box up.

"How cute is that!" Alice chirped. "Alice and Bella." Alice typed in while she said a loud.

"You think it'd be voice activated in this day and age." I grumbled.

"Enter desired destination." The box asked.

"Forks High School." Alice typed and said again.

"Please hold." The box requested.

"Please hold? What is this?" I shouted.

"A transporter. Now calm down Bella." Alice sighed.

"I know what it is…" I began but before I knew it I was being sucked from my standing position.

***

"OW! Crap! Alice!" I shouted as we both landed in a crumpled heap within second at Forks High School.

"So the device has a few kinks in it! Give the inventor a break." She said as she picked herself up and smoothed down her blouse.

"I feel really nauseous." I said, feeling my face turn green.

"You can't feel nauseous." Alice scolded.

I pulled a face at her when she wasn't looking.

"Lead the way Bella, to Rose's office." Alice said again, batman style.

"Alice we are in a very serious situation, yet you can find the light in this?" I asked her.

"I have to make up for my lack of height somehow. What better way than spirit." She laughed and skipped down the hall.

What did I do to earn spending all eternity with her?

***

"Rosie! I'm home" Alice cried as she flung open the door to Rosalie's office.

Rosalie cursed, and dropped her game boy on her desk.

"Alice! It's you! You scared me!" She breathed, and jumped up to embrace her.

I stood at the door, inspecting my nails.

"Oh, you brought her." Rosalie pouted, and turned around.

"It doesn't matter who she brought." Alice piped in. "Emmett's in trouble."

"Damn straight he is!" She shouted and planted her hands on her hips. "He allowed her and that other girl to create a riot in _my _school." She frowned and death glared me.

Then I noticed her eyes.

"Alice, her eyes, they're blue." I whispered.

"So…" She whispered back.

"When Beth's got them under control, their eyes change back to their human colour." I whispered anxiously.

"Oh." Alice breathed. "Well, we best be off…" Alice smiled uneasily and backed away, holding my hand.

"Dimwits, I could hear you. And for your information, my eyes were naturally brown." She hissed. "The blue is contacts, see?" She said as she pulled on from her iris.

Alice and I exchanged glances, disbelieving.

"Now Bella's gone and turned you against me too has she?" Rosalie cried. "If it wasn't for your daughters begging and pleading to take her away from her dreary home, than I wouldn't have bothered trying to sneak her away. You were too protective of her Bella. You and Edward. She hated home, I had every right to take her away, I loved my niece." She hissed fiercely.

Her words hurt deep, so I slapped her across her pretty face with all my might.

She bit her lip when the impact came to hide the pain it caused.

"With a mother like you no wonder she left home as soon as she turned eighteen." She whispered, harshly to me.

"Rose…" Alice began.

But it was too late, I hit her again, tears stung my eyes.

The memories of my unforgivable past were returning.


	13. Chapter 13: Memoirs of Nessie

**Hey all, this chapters in italics because it's Bella's memory, why she's so against Rosalie.**

**I've gotten a lot of reviews demanding answers, so I guess this is one. Also a couple referring to David, Victoria and so forth. Trust me, now it doesn't seem to make sense, but in the end it'll work out perfectly. **

**In the mean time I'll be away on holidays for a week! So when I return I want to find my inbox overflowing with all the story, favorite and review alerts you guys dutifully give me.**

**Go back and read over it, I've corrected all the spelling and grammatical errors I clumsily missed before. You will be proud.**

**Special thanks to ****Ranma's girl1 ****for her eye opening review, you've helped me to get a better picture where I'm going to take this story, and who I need to bring back in ******

**So enjoy and review!**

"_Edward, Bella, I know Nessie isn't here at the moment, but I was thinking, with my whole new clothing range opening up in France… well, how about Nessie come and live with me, while I'm opening up? It'd be a whole new experience." Rose smiled as she finished her theory excitedly. _

"_I don't know Rose, she's only fifteen." I bit my lip uneasily. _

"_Come on Bella! She's rarely allowed outside, and when she someone has to accompany her. Besides, technically she's in her twenties."_

"_Yes Rose, but she's different to you and me, and all other humans. What if something were to happen to her?" Edward put in._

"_You need to learn to trust her! She needs freedom, she'll rebel big time when she's older." She continued._

"_I think that's enough Rosalie, I'm her mother not you." I finished annoyed I was receiving parenting advice from her especially, and turned on my heel to continue the task I was completing before I was interrupted. _

"_Fine." She said through gritted teeth. All I heard was the slam of the door and the roar of her convertibles engine as she departed._

"_That was a bit rough." Edward said as her came over to me, rubbing my back._

"_I know… it's just…" I trailed off as the doorbell rang. _

"_Jacob," Edward answered the door confusedly. _

"_Hi Edward, is Nessie home?" He asked innocently. He tended to get that way around Edward. _

"_We thought she was with you." Edward replied._

"_No, I haven't heard from her all day." He shrugged. "Don't you know where she is?" Jacob asked, his voice shook._

"_She said she was with you!" I cried and rushed over to the door. _

"_Alice!" Edward called out to our sister._

"_Yes?" She asked cheerfully as she skipped down the stairs. "Sup brother." _

"_Look for Nessie." He ordered._

"_Look…? Oh!" She got the gist, and concentrated deeply._

"_I see… the Eiffel tower, she's shopping with…" She stopped and opened her eyes._

"_Rosalie." Edward and I finished for her. _

"_Rose is headed to the airport. We have to get there fast!" I urged him._

_Within an hour we were at the international terminal._

_Edward and Jacob began their search and I headed over to the information desk._

"_Please, I've lost my daughter; you can't let the flight to France continue!" I begged the lady at the counter. "Please, she's only little. She may have gotten on that plane."_

"_I'll do the best I can. The flight isn't for another hour, so we have plenty of time to find her." She instructed._

_Calls were made over the loud speaker, security was unleashed and eventually my baby was found. _

"_Rosalie! How could you!" I sobbed as I clutched my baby girl._

"_Mum, get off me!" Reneesme shouted and clawed against me. "It was my choice! Don't blame Aunt Rose." She said angrily._

"_Reneesme, I've had quite enough, you'll be getting a good talking too when we get home." I said sternly to her._

"_No Mum! No more! I'm not a baby! I'm fifteen, but literally it means I'm twice that." She said loudly._

_"She's only little?" The lady from the counter asked i_rritably, _aggravated__ that I'd caused such a ruckus over a full grown girl. "How is it possible she's even your daughter? You're virtually the same age!"_

_I hastily shot her a scathing look and the lady shuffled grudgingly to her desk, red in the face._

"_Bella. Please, it's just as equally my fault! She's been desperate to do something different, she's tired of been watched like a hawk, you can't protect her forever. She doesn't need it." Rosalie pleaded._

"_I'm her mother, I know what she needs. She's not the same as us Rose, she's different. The world's not safe for her." _

"_You're paranoid! Both of you! There's nothing wrong with this world. We've blended in, so have the other half vampires, why don't you have faith in Nessie?" She looked at me scornfully. _

_Her outburst had me lost for words, but Edward appeared by my side._

"_I'm standing right here you know!" Reneesme said furiously, tapping her foot. "Don't talk about me as if I'm an infant. I can look after myself." _

"_You took her from us without our permission. That's why you don't deserve our respect." Edward said harshly._

"_We're going home Reneesme." He said sternly._

_She merely pouted and began to argue as any other teenager would. _

_Edward sighed frustrated and encouraged Reneesme who only refused._

_So he threw her over his shoulder, to the car, while she pounded him on the back, causing quite a scene, so he ran for it, becoming invisible to the human eye, no more than a blur._

"_You've lost my respect." I hissed at Rosalie._

_Jacob felt he needed to put his two cents in and scolded Rosalie who only rolled her eyes in appreciation._

"_You can't do this Bella. Don't think she'll ever forgive you for locking her away, shielding her from the real world, from the opportunity to make her own decisions." She called from the terminal as I walked out, attempting to ignore her._

_We'd cast Rosalie out from our lives. _

_Emmett left the mansion the day after to join his wife and that was the last we saw of him too._

_Rosalie opened up her business in France and, by what Alice had said, she was doing well. _

_Carlisle and Esme tried to reason with Edward and I, they told us Reneesme's happiness was Rosalie's intention. They said we were too protective over our little girl._

_But she was only fifteen, despite her appearance and maturity for such an age! Naturally we would be concerned. _

_Reneesme refused to speak to me for weeks, until one day Alice took her aside, and when they reappeared Reneesme smiled at me hesitantly flung her arms around my waist._

_Jasper had most likely played his part, musing around with our emotions, so Alice seemed more convincing than she actually was. _

_The tension in the household eased, and Jasper was, once again, able to control our emotions to prevent further lashing out._

_I'm not proud to say, but from that experience I learnt nothing. __We__ learnt nothing._

_Edward and I still believed what we were doing was right, protecting Reneesme from the world._

_Jacob had his objections, but learnt to keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him._

_Years passed, no Rosalie, no Emmett, and Reneesme turned eighteen._

_On the day of her birthday, the family entered her bedroom, at the break of dawn to present her with a homemade chocolate-blood cake, only to find her unmade bed empty._

_In the rumpled sheets was a note._

_**Jacob's teaching me what freedom is.**_

_It read._

_My childhood friend had betrayed us; he'd whisked my daughter away._

_We received a phone call every now and then from her, but we could not trace her as Alice could not read her future due to her proximity to a werewolf._

_Jasper fought with me silently to keep my emotions from tearing the furniture apart in my fury._

_Edward and I went on an expedition to find our baby, but did not succeed._

_We'd eventually learnt to put it behind ourselves, and be thankful we were still in touch with her._

_Why had I been so ignorant?_

**Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Because of Emmett

**Before I begin, I'd like to give a shout to a certain "charming" (*cough cough*) reviewer. Since I've already deleted your reviews, I'm not going to name names, but it's kind of funny how you're describing how pathetic my story is, yet you're still reading it, and taking note of what I've done to your review, (stalker much?). If you gain satisfaction out of demeaning other people's stories, I suggest you get out more. The only thing I've gained from your reviews were the increase of review and hit numbers. If you really hate my story as much as you say you do, do the logical thing AND QUIT READING. Also, your reviews were the first I've ever deleted, because every other review which contained some sort of criticism was CONSTRUCTIVE. So if it were attention you were seeking, congratulations! I just began chapter 14, (which 50 people have favourited, 48 on story alert, 135 have reviewed and exactly 5,727 have read and praised) with a personal shout out to you, that those 5727 people will read, back me up and hopefully give you some sort of attention. Hmmm… maybe your reviews were constructive afterall, now that I've had the opportunity to brag about my wonderful and supportive readers. **

**So this entire story is dedicated to all my wonderful and supportive readers, who've backed me up so far, even if you've only given me one hit. I promise, I'll make it up to you all (or who's names I have) before I've finished AHEA. **

**So enjoy CHAPTER 14 (that's right, I'm still continuing even though my "charming" reviewer demanded me to cease)… **

**Thank you ******

"Bella, Bella! Snap out of it!" Alice's fingers clicked against each other, blocking my line of sight, in attempt to bring me back from the memory I'd reminisced.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking." I said softly, looking at my feet.

"Bella…" Rosalie began softly.

"No Rose, I guess you were right." I shrugged and felt that stinging sensation prick against my eyes I'd known as tears in my former human life.

No tears now though.

I looked up to see Rosalie bite her lip and look awkwardly in the other direction.

"Ladies, we have a crisis on our hands! Emmett and Edward have been captured by that man-eating, brain washing whore." Alice said sternly.

"Emmett WHAT!" Rosalie perked up as her eyes widened in shock.

Alice quickly informed Rosalie of Beth, how she brain washed Edward and Emmett, and her recent vision.

Rosalie paused for a moment, and put on her thinking face.

"Isabella, I need you to sit down and think thoroughly for me. Has anything been off today? Start from the beginning." She said calmly, as I took a seat in her leather chair.

The beginning…

"Edward and I… he first saw Beth in the front office; when she looked at him he said, 'You smell really good.' At first I thought he must have been really hungry, her blood smelled quite nice, or maybe he thought she was attractive." I said carefully, re-tracing my steps. "That got on my nerves."

"Keep going." Alice said encouragingly.

"So I stayed back in the front office to teach her a lesson, nothing major, just to show her who's boss."

Alice frowned at me. Rosalie smiled.

"It's taken her sixty years to get her inner bitch out." She laughed.

I half-smiled and continued,

"I planned to stay in sick bay until I had her alone, but I got this awful headache!"

"That's impossible?" Rosalie said. "We don't get headaches."

"That's what I thought. But it doesn't end there. When I shone a torch in her face she _sparkled_." I re-told.

"Sparkled? Like vampire sparkle?" Alice asked confused, and I nodded.

"Weird." Rosalie certified.

"Why are you suddenly agreeing with Bella?" Alice asked Rosalie.

Rosalie paused to think that one over. "It's my husband we're talking about." She said firmly. "Why are you interfering? You're the peacemaker!" She pointed out.

"Touché. Continue Bella." Alice prodded.

"So I can smell her blood AND she sparkles. I was thinking half-vampire." I suggested. "But later on, when Rosalie caught us fighting, she denied it."

"Like I said Bella, you can't trust a word that conniving, brain-washing…" Alice butted in.

"Yeah, we get it Alice. Go on." Rosalie said flatly.

"Then I met you, Rosalie, in your office. As per usual Beth has to turn up and suddenly Edward got all… giddy?  
"When we left he said, he blacks out around her. Jealousy got the better of me and I mentally drove him out of the classroom, then when class finished I found him making out with Beth. He denied it later, he couldn't remember a thing!" I said quite astonished, barely believing the words myself.

"How did you _mentally drive him out of the classroom_?" Alice said condescendingly.

"That's not important." Rosalie dismissed and once again pressured me to carry on.

"Well," I began, trying to remember where I left off. "I found out from a boy named David..."

"Dead David?" Rosalie interrupted.

"No! Not dead! You saved him!" Right?" I said alarmed.

"Yeah, there's just a lot of David's in the school, Dead David is more distinctive." She shrugged.

Alice sat looking confused.

"She'll get to it Alice." Rosalie explained.

I shot her a look and continued.

"He said, Beth's been expelled from everywhere and that she's a kickboxing champion. So it got me thinking that maybe it's just a coincidence, she's just into husband stealing. _Then_, Edward approached me; he said he wanted a divorce. I noticed his eyes were green, which took me off guard. Weren't they green when he was human?"

"Carlisle says so." Alice pointed out.

"Well, I let my guard down against his temple, and they turned back to topaz. He had this... lost expression."

I stopped for a moment to recollect the bemused expression he'd withheld, I'd broken the spell, I know I had. But why couldn't I do it again?

"It hurt so much. I was alone and David found me. I let my senses go and next thing I know, I've sucked David dry." I said tightly.

"Oh Bella." Alice said sympathetically yet dismayed.

"But Rose saved him, he's okay now. Thank you." I said meekly.

Rosalie shrugged modestly and said, "Yeah I sent him home hours ago. When he woke up he said he was feeling sore or something." Rosalie shrugged.

"Sore?" I asked.

"Immense pain I think were the exact words he used. What do you expect after being bitten by the world's most dangerous predator?" She said vacantly.

"Rosalie, Bella, not to alarm you or anything but was the venom sucked out?" Alice asked as serenely as she could manage.

Rosalie and I flashed each other nervous glances.

"David!" I cried out.

"I thought you would have… since you…" Rosalie trailed off then swore loudly.

"Oh my God!" I cried out loud. "How could you forget?"

"You're the idiot who tried to eat him!" She shouted back, furious. "I was too concerned about you intruding my personal bubble! I've been living my new life for decades, then BAM! My deceitful long lost sister is back!"

We were both breathing heavy, (or vampire breathing) until Alice, who had sat in awe listening to our argument piped in.

"I think we're going to have a new addition to the Cullen clan." She said slowly and surprised.

"No… that can't be." Rosalie said stunned.

"David's not our biggest problem now, we can't stop what's happening to him, it's too late, the venom's sunk in." I said eventually.

Both the girls nodded astounded and urged me to continue.

Beth was our biggest problem now.

"So Dead David's actually dead now." Rosalie said amused. "Now who's the physic?" She said egomaniacally.

Alice poked her tongue out at her. "This is about Bella now, not you." She hissed.

"Right…" I restarted uneasily. "I was in Rosalie's office, trying to revive David…"

"Dead David." Rosalie corrected.

"Rosalie…" Alice warned.

"…revive David," I re-began. Rosalie didn't even her mouth before Alice hit her.

"I didn't say anything!" She refuted.

"You were going to. Now who's the psychic?" Alice said childishly.

"He was revived!" I shouted to interupt their argument. "But then I… How could I forget?" I said loudly, feeling my jumpsuit. I'd forgotten the crucial evidence in my case!

The girls looked at each other oddly.

"I stole this!" I said proudly and found deep in the bulk of my jumpsuit Beth's file. It'd been there for hours! I can't beloved I hadn't seen it when I changed my clothes for PE.

That is very thick material.

"You STOLE that?" Rosalie said unimpressed. "From MY office?"

"Open it!" Alice beamed.

Rosalie pouted knowing she wasn't going to win.

We read it, Alice and Rosalie seemed bored. For them it was pointless, just the basics.

But for me, it finally provided one of many clues I needed to solve this mystery.

**I know the last three or so chapters haven't been my best so I hope this one ranked to your expectations. Bear with me, this chapter was a recollection to refresh your memories and to point out the essentials you may have forgotten. Does anyone even read the authors note? Please do!**

**WHERE IS ****I LOVE EDWARD AND TOAST?**** I AM STILL SEARCHING FOR MY MISSING BETA!!**

**Wallflowergirl1 ****I'm sorry but I never got the phrase from your review; "**_**yet another chapter to drive me wild. you make me smile." **_**I even googled it. I love your reviews, they mean so much : )**

**If you're looking for a good read check out Rosalie's Story by ****Rose Everdeen****. It's only two chapters, but I'm hooked. **

**Next chapter, I need Bella to continue her recount just a smidgen but I will tell you what she finds. If you don't like spoilers, navigate away, but this is just a clue. Go over chapter 11, I mentioned someone there…**


	15. Chapter 15: Rose Attacks

**I know, I know it's been ages! How long? I'm not sure, but like I said I had big exams (which I did very well in) and I've been very busy so far over the summer break with all the sun and everything. But it's been raining (****) so I sat down and wrote!**

**I don't mean to nag or anything, coz I know how touchy some of you are when I asked for this, but could you please review! I haven't been getting much feedback and you guys have no idea how much it helps me write the next chapter. If you have any requests or ideas that you think would work or simply MUST HAPPEN then just put it in a review and I'll get back to you and hopefully put it in.**

**Also, I've been reading a story called Far From His Arms by twifanforever460, personally I believe it is really good, so anyone in need of a good read, check it out.**

**So enjoy chapter 15.**

Rosalie was still glaring at me savagely as I stumbled across the piece of information I was searching for.

Name: Bethesda Evangeline Sutherland  
Father: Mark Sutherland  
Mother: Evangeline Watson-Sutherland  
Age: 18  
Previous Education: Saint Matthews College, Middleton Ladies Grammar, Henderson's School for Troubled Teens, Tristan's Ladies Correction College, and St. Margaret High.

Beth's list droned on with extracurricular activities much like David's, but it was her relations that caught my eye.

"It's him." I said triumphantly.

"It's who?" Rosalie sighed impatiently.

"Mark Sutherland. Alice, remember the inventor?" I asked urgently.

"Yes!" Alice cried and picked up the paper. "If Beth really has something to do with Victoria it's on her father's side. Her mother's kept her maiden name."

"ENOUGH!" Rosalie shouted. "You two are ridiculous! There is a little inexperienced vampire out there with powers she can obviously not handle and she's taking it out on my Emmett! You can both stand here bickering about your _stupid _theories, but I'm going after her." She snarled and stormed out of the room.

"Rosalie, she's not a vamp-,"I called to her, but she was already striding deeply and quickly down the halls.

"Bella, stop her!" Alice panicked and swiped the files off the desk as she jumped over the desk she was seated on and flew ahead of me at super speed. "Bella whatever happens make sure you keep your shield up." She said just before she flew out the door.

The halls were deserted, seeing as school had been let out while we were conferring in Rosalie's office, so I did not fear a human catching a glance at me running at super speed and ran quickly to catch up with Alice and Rosalie.

It was at the gymnasium that I finally caught up with Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie had Beth pinned against the wall whilst Alice stood back, arms crossed across her chest.

"GUYS!" I cried out to them and quickly sped over. "Let her go!"

"Why Bella? Isn't this the little runt that lost you your husband?" Rosalie snarled whilst still glaring at Beth, whose eyes were wide in fear.

"I'm also the little runt who still has your husband's." Beth spat, emphasizing on the plural.

"Where are they?" Rosalie shouted, pushing Beth harder against the wall.

The fear in Beth's eyes suddenly subsided for a glint of triumph.

"What are you so happy-" Rosalie said with eyes narrowed, but she was caught off guard when a strong muscular man swiftly pulled her by her waist away from Beth.

"Get away from her." He snarled.

Alice and I immediately spun around.

"Emmett?" We both chorused, though we were not completely shocked. His eyes were that chilling blue, meaning he was defending Beth, not his love.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried in surprise. "Put me down!" She demanded whilst flailing around.

"Bella, try your shield on him." Alice quickly whispered and danced over to take hold of Beth; however Alice wasn't as strong as Rosalie so the two struggled against each other.

"How dare you disobey me! Emmett I mean it, if you don't let me go right now-" Rosalie exclaimed but was cut off as Emmett interrupted.

"Shut it Rosalie. You know, the only reason I ever liked you was for your looks, I never could stand anything that ever came out of your mouth. But now I see, you really are as ugly outside as you are on the inside." He snapped, as Rosalie's mouth dropped open in shock, unable to find a comeback.

"Rosalie, it's not Emmett talking." I tried to comfort her, but she couldn't seem to shake the sting off his words, and fell limp in his arms.

Quietly, I crept over to Emmett and forced my shield onto him. I pushed it harder and harder until I noticed a change in his expression. He was fighting against it.

"OW! Stop your hurting me Emmett!" Rosalie yelped as Emmett tightened his grip around her. "Please stop!" She said desperately, however she was becoming weaker and weaker and her attempts to escape became slower.

"Emmett, can't you see what you're doing to her?" I whispered gently as I hit one last powerful blast of my shield against him.

It happened quickly, but Emmett's blue eyes snapped back to topaz and he released his grip on her, so she was able to pull herself out. As quickly as it had come over, Emmett's eyes changed back to the unsettling blue but Rosalie and I were already out of his reach.

We turned quickly to find Alice, but Beth had won the struggle and stood proudly over her.

"I suggest you three leave, or I'll bring the other one out. You had enough trouble with that one, so just imagine how much trouble you're going to have when I bring Edward out." Beth announced.

"We can't go." I said sternly, but I was weak from having to use my shield so strongly.

I turned for affirmation from Rosalie but she was already half way out the door, clutching her stomach in pain from where Emmett had gripped her so tightly.

I doubted it was the physical pain that had caused her such anguish, rather painful words Emmett stabbed at her.

Alice snaked out from underneath Beth and stood with me in a split second.

"Rose, is right. We have to go." Alice panted.

"But-" I argued, but Alice already snatched my hand and sped out the room.

***

"We have to go back!" I implored as Alice threw me onto the lounge back at the Cullen mansion.

Ignoring my demands, Alice looked me in the eyes.

"How did you snap Edward out of it last time?" She said acutely.

"First time was with my shield, but only for a moment. The second time Edward came back, I don't know how, I remember he was furious though when he read that hormone driven kids' mind. And then the last time, I pounced on her, she was so surprised she just lost concentration!" I recalled.

Alice chewed on her lip thinking hard.

"I think Edward may have broken out of it on his own." Rosalie piped up.

Alice and I turned to face her.

"You said he was _furious_ right? What if his emotions were so strong he broke out of it himself?"She theorized.

"Maybe." Alice considered. "But how can we get his emotions to become so strong again?"

Rosalie and I merely stared at her, with an obvious look on our faces.

"Jasper." She smiled. "He's still in Milan though. I begged him to come home with me but he said he had some 'unfinished business' there."

"There's no way you'll be able to book a plane scheduled for tonight! We need him back here soon!" I said.

"That's where your wrong my dear, I have the transporter!" Alice said triumphantly. "I'll be back with Jasper in a jiffy!" She smiled.

"I don't think you should use that thing." Rosalie said cautiously.

"I agree you don't know what's in it, especially since it came from Beth's family." I exclaimed.

Alice gave us both exasperated looks and picked up the hand held phone to call the airport.

A few minutes later, Alice came back into the room and sighed. "I could only get one ticket to get there tomorrow morning, but I won't be back till the evening after."

"That'll have to do." Rosalie said grimly. "You go and I'll wait with _her_." Rosalie said repulsed.

Being the better person I ignored her remark and helped Alice pack.

It was going to be a long two days.

**A/N: The end (of this chapter), and yes I'm bringing Jasper into this mess. Maybe he can help them all out **

**Just a friendly reminder to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Return of the Dead

**Hi guys, thank you all for following me up to this point. I'm halfway through chapter 17, but with the new school year I may post a little later than usual. **

**Shout out goes to my beta who has changed her username again so I can't name names. She was I love Edward and Toast, so thank you!**

"Isabella where are my car keys?" Rosalie shouted from her bathroom.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I roared back infuriated.

It has been a two nights, and it was no surprise that Rosalie and I were on the verge of ripping each other's hair out.

Neither of us had gone to school the day before, we had hid at home, and personally I was thrilled. I didn't have to wear the fluro green jumpsuit.

"You're a pain, you know? I'm going hunting!" She yelled and stormed out, shaking the floor in her rage.

"And don't come back!" I screamed back as she slammed the front door.

I smiled to myself as I thought of all the hard work she was going through just to have breakfast, while my supply was stocked fresh in the fridge.

The thought of food made my stomach grumble so I headed downstairs for my breakfast.

The house was silent now that Rosalie had left, so I could hear every creak and noise the old house made, crystal clear.

I could hear the staircase creak as my weight shifted down each stair.

Since I was home alone, I grinned and swung myself over the banister, sliding all the way down.

Being the klutz I am, I did not stick the landing and fell flat on my bum.

I laughed it off and jumped to my feet.

And then I heard it.

The glass window from the kitchen shattered, so I quickly sprinted into the room.

A dark figure loomed ahead of me.

"Edward?" I called softly, hopefully.

"Not exactly. Besides, I thought he left you." A deep voice chuckled from the shadows as he walked further into the light.

"David," I breathed.

"Forget about me?" He asked calmly.

"You must have so many questions... I'm so sorry; I don't know where to start!" I said quickly and panicked.

"No need. I know everything; I'm a vampire thanks to you." He said, his calm tone becoming louder in anger.

"I don't understand." I stammered.

He looked so different.

His dark hair was lightened with golden highlights, his bone structure had rearranged, cheekbones higher, jaw stronger.

The smallest of scars he'd had had disappeared and his skin had lost his deep tan.

"Well then, I guess I should do the explaining. Sit Bella." He gestured into the sitting room, and I took a seat.

"When I fell ill during the first stages of the change, my mother made a frantic call to our doctor who happened to be vacationing in Hawaii at the time. He was kind enough to end his trip early and was back in Forks immediately. Bella, my doctor is your father-in-law." He smiled.

"Carlisle. He's back? Where is he? And he told you everything?" I said amazed.

"His whereabouts isn't important. And yes he told me _e__verything_." He confirmed smiling.

"How much does _everything_ cover?" I queried.

"From when you met Edward, your wedding, your daughter, your feuds, your other family members. Coach Samuels is your brother 'ey? Guess that's an easy A for you. And Principal Hale, not the best idea to get in her bad books." He raised an eyebrow satisfied.

"I guess I learned that the hard way then." I said sarcastically.

He merely smirked.

"Bella, I don't want to be a vampire. I want to be captain of the soccer team. But now..." He trailed off with a sad expression.

"David, you can't know how much I regret turning you. I just lost control and ..." He cut me off heatedly.

"As Dr. Cullen put it, new born vampires are stronger than others as they still have human blood running through their veins. I want you to reverse this now. I don't want to be a blood sucking leech!" His voice was growing louder. "I'm a freaking vegetarian!"

"I can't!" I exclaimed but this wasn't a good enough response as he slammed his fist down on the coffee table, smashing it in half.

"Well find a way!" He roared.

"There is no way! I've been around sixty years! Not once have I found a way to reverse this!" I cried as he advanced in on me, menacingly.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take my anger out on you." He snarled.

"No! You can't! If you kill me..." I paused to find a reasonable excuse. "Then Dr. Cullen will ensure he'll never help you again. Nor will the rest of my family!"

"What they don't know can't hurt them." He smiled and stepped closer to me.

"You're not a killer." I said softly and he stopped in his tracks. "Carlisle gave you blood bags from the hospital to live off. If you're a vegetarian as you say you are, you couldn't end the life of an animal let alone a human, or vampire in this case. You're just bluffing." I smiled triumphantly.

His eyes narrowed and pounced, surprising me so I was unprepared.

He pinned me to the ground, pushing me hard and snarled in my face. He was right, he was stronger, and no matter how much I struggled he was stronger.

"Okay! Okay! Let's make a compromise!" I suggested desperately.

"What sort?" He loosened his grip slightly.

"You won't ever have to kill an animal; I'll make sure Carlisle can provide you with blood bags! And being a vampire has its advantages! I swear!" I yelped.

"What sort of advantages?" He asked warily.

"Let me go." I reasoned.

He did and I stood up and straightened myself.

I observed the clothes he was wearing, old training shorts and a loose grey T-shirt.

"You're roughly the same size as Emmett." I said, noticing how his muscles had enlarged with the change. "Follow me." I smiled and led him up to Emmett's room.

***

"I am not wearing that." David said begrudgingly.

"Yes you are. Trust me." I smiled.

"That's something my grandfather would wear!" He protested.

"Think of it as vintage." I smiled, and then realized I how much I sounded like Alice. Then I frowned. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

When David simply stared at me, with his arms crossed over his chest, I sighed and forced his T-shirt over his head to which he fussed and protested over.

"Okay, okay! I'll get dressed myself! Get out!" He fussed.

"Good." I smiled, left the room and closed the door behind me.

I could hear the rustle of David getting dressed inside Emmett's room, I could also hear the slam of the front door as Rosalie muttered to herself and ran up the stairs.

She stood in front of me within milliseconds.

"Bella, look I've been thinking..." She paused and glanced over me. "What happened? You look a mess? You look like you've been rolling around on the ground. Why have you been in Emmett's room? What's that noise?" She said warily as she picked up the sound of David getting dressed.

"Who's in there?" She asked, and I opened my mouth to explain, but she pushed me aside and threw open Emmett's door, to reveal a half naked David.

"Mrs. Hale!" David's voice broke, he was in the middle of putting a leg in the pair of trousers I'd picked out for him and fell over in shock.

I was in trouble now.

**Next chapter I plan to make it a little lighter and romantic, but I won't tell you who for, hehehe.**

**So as a mercy gift from you all, I'd appreciate a review to help me into the foreign and scary world of Year 11 (I think that makes me a Junior in American terminology, correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Storyteller xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Cocktail Party Part I

**Ok, I was looking at Story Traffic and I saw from all the different countries your all from was very flattering. But the first thing that came to mind was what accent does the voice in your head read with? So I've decided to put you all up to the challenge to read this chapter in an Aussie accent so you can read it as I do. To my Aussie readers, you've got an advantage ;) Good luck!**

"Oh my, naughty little Bella," She said deviously. "Can't go without Edward for two nights, so look how she replaces him!" Rosalie laughed. "You got good taste though." She smiled and glanced over David admiringly. "You look familiar though, who are you?"

David hurried to pull the pants on; if he were still human he'd be cherry red.

"Rosalie, this is David Wells." I introduced.

"David..." She lost track of her thoughts and pursed her lips tight. She turned me around and whispered in my ear. "My student?"

I nodded and David pulled the white dinner shirt over. I'd considered how trashy formal wear was in so I decided to give David a bit of class, with Emmett's old tuxedo, which was in one piece, unlike the current trend.

"And he's done changing?" She whispered.

"Yep! I'm all dressed now." He smiled and we both turned around.

"I don't think she meant that type of change..." I said but lost my train of thoughts.

"How do I look?" He asked.

Our eyes would have bulged out of our heads if it were possible.

"Wow." We both sighed.

He did look amazing. He'd rolled the sleeves up of Emmett's shirt to reveal his strong, muscular arms, and the pants fit perfectly. The top two buttons were undone proving he did not know how to dress himself. But he pulled it off exceptionally.

"I refuse to wear the jacket. Or the tie." He said firmly.

"Alice sure knows how to pick Christmas presents." Rosalie breathed.

"Here, just wear the jacket, but you can roll the sleeves up." I demanded, tugging his arms into each sleeve and rolling up the sleeves halfway."

"All dressed up and no place to go." Rosalie sighed. "This is not acceptable. Bella, we must do something."

"Bella and I have an agreement. She shows me the advantages of being and vampire, in exchange for her life." David said serenely.

Rosalie's mouth formed a little O and she turned to me concerned.

"What exactly did you have planned?" She asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Well, you see Rosalie; I was still working on that when you walked in." I said extra quietly in hope that David wouldn't' hear.

"No idea Bella? Well Principal Hale, I hope this won't affect my final grade or anything, but you're gone too if I haven't seen the upside of the undead by midnight." He shrugged.

I stood calmly, praying for the minimum fuss Rosalie would present.

My prayer weren't answered.

"Don't panic! It's not like he's strong enough to overpower us both!" She said sarcastically, hands waving around.

"Calm down! All he wants is a good time! All we have to do is..." I paused and thought hard. "...think like Alice!" I smile elatedly.

"Fantastic idea Bella! Let me go first, oh won't you?" She continued with the sarcasm.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Alice, oh look a pair of shoes! I have to have them, but wait this card is maxed! I'll try this one, oh that one's gone too! Whatever shall I wear now with that fabulous cocktail dress I bought for the party tonight!" She said sarcastically, mimicking Alice with motions and a high pitched voice.

And then it hit her what she just said.

"PARTY!" She smiled broadly. "Never again shall I underestimate the powers of Alice's materialistic brain."

"And cocktail is the perfect theme! David's already dressed for it!" I gushed.

"Excellent!" She grinned, but her smile faltered. "David's a new-born. He can't be around other humans!"

"We'll just invite other vampires then, won't we?" I suggested.

"David's standing right here, and he doesn't like speaking in third person." He said annoyed. "A party's not a party without my _human _friends. Got it?"

"You'll just eat them all!" Rosalie said.

"I think I can master the act of self control, I've read about these sort of things. All I need is an excuse not to eat my friends, apart from they're my friends. What about if I were full enough? I'd be so sick of blood, the idea of eating a friend would make me sick?" He suggested.

Rosalie and I looked at each other.

"How come no one else has ever thought of that before?" She asked me.

***

"Okay David, one more blood bag and I think we're done." I said to a sick looking David, as I snacked on a cold glass of blood.

"No more! This will be number 30! 30 litres? Can't humans drown on like ten litres?" He whined.

"Well you're not human, and I think the numbers are wrong." I said calmly. "Now drink up."

He took the tall novelty glass we'd been using and slowly sipped the contents away.

"Bella, I've got the room all set up with snacks and decorations. Alice would kill us if she saw the party we were planning!" She laughed. "All we need now is guests."

"No problem, I'll ring Sam and we'll have plenty of guests." I smiled.

"Sam's coming?" David choked on his drink.

"She's the only person I know at school, so naturally." I said, noticing the way he straightened himself when her name was mentioned then proceeded to make the call.

" Sam, we're having a party tonight, can you invite as many people as you can? It's cocktail themed." I said to her through the phone.

"PARTY?! Sure!" She said excitedly. "What's cocktail themed?"

"Formal dress, like that dress you wore to school, but in one piece, not destroyed." I stated.

"Serious? Okay if you say so..." She trailed off. "Where have you been the past couple of days?"

"Um, camping! My parents decided to take me out before they left for a business trip." I lied, remembering the age old Cullen excuse.

"Sounds fun, tell me all about it tonight!" She said and hung up.

"NO MORE!" David hollered from the kitchen as he took the last sip from the cup and crossed his arms. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said looking nauseous for a vampire.

"Okay, that's enough for now, before the guests start arriving, have a few more bags." I ordered.

"I think I'll be fine if I never have to drink anything ever again." He said.

"Bella, come on, we need to get dressed." Rosalie ordered. "I've already raided Alice's wardrobe, there are still a few good ones left from back in the days."

I rushed up the stairs to follow her.

This was going to be one hell of a party.

**I know, it's been like a decade since I've posted. I won't bother with an excuse, you know what it is.**

**So tell me how you went with my challenge!**

**Storyteller xx**


	18. Chapter 18: Cocktail Party Part II

**Hello again, you know I'm sorry it's taken so long, so find it in your heart to forgive me :)  
Chapter 18 is dedicated to ****livelaughtwilight96****for her wonderful support!!  
**

Quickly I threw on one of Alice's dresses, it was a pale green with a scoop neck and frilled skirt, all the while I tried not to think of Alice's reaction when she found out we had a party without her.

"Bella. I cannot be seen at one of my student's parties!" Rosalie suddenly realised and pouted. "It'd be completely against all regulations; technically it's my job to ensure this party doesn't even happen! Principal Hale shall be fired!" She cried, and threw the peach coloured dress of hers to the ground.

"Well, maybe Principal Hale should take the night off, and Rosalie Cullen should be the one to attend this celebratory event. You can be my cousin from out of town from the night." I smiled and picked her dress up from the ground.  
"All you need is a little makeover." I grinned.

A couple hours later, two bottles of blonde dye, and a pair of hidden hair extensions, Rosalie was looking a lot more youthful and her alias was very unlikely to be discovered.

"Nice job Isabella. Good to see you finally took a page out of Alice's book." She winked.

I left her to do her own makeup and ventured downstairs to answer the door.

***

Somehow, everyone had found a cocktail dress/suit in the little notice I had given them. They claimed their outfits were vintage, the cooler term for 'my parents'.

"Bella!" Sam greeted me, and flew through the door, her long grey silk dress spun out as she twirled, showing off her dress. How was camping?" She asked excitedly. She did look beautiful in the dress and the added white flowers woven through her fine blonde hair only enhanced her beauty.

"Oh it was, great!" I bluffed. "You look gorgeous!" I gushed.

"I know, right!" She tossed her hair back.

"Well go get a drink and put the strobe light on, the switch is just behind that cupboard." I smiled and she did as she was told.

David was still in the kitchen, finishing the last of the blood I had ordered him to drink, feeling as nauseous as ever.

I turned the lights off, music on, and let the strobe light flash.

Soon enough, over a hundred people had turned up, David had just emerged from the kitchen and Rosalie still had not come downstairs.

"So David, what do you think of the party?" I smiled and asked eagerly.

"It's nothing special, not so different from all the others I've been to. Except I get a sick, lurching feeling in my stomach every time someone walks past. Even the smell of..." He quickly looked around and whispered, "_Blood, _makes me feel like I'm going to puke." He said looking a little sick.

"Haven't you noticed yet?" I laughed.

"Noticed what?" He asked puzzled.

"That _every _girl in this room is checking you out. You can have _any _girl you want." I smiled. "And Sam, well she's right over there looking at you." I pointed out not so subtly.

"She is?" His voice cracked, nervously.

"Yes." I laughed.

He made his way over to Sam, who was standing drink in her hand alone, just waiting for the moment for David to come along and approach her.

They were talking and flirting as David turned around to give me the thumbs up, when his eye caught on something, and a stunned expression drowned the pleased one.

I spun around to see Rosalie waltzing down the stairs, gracefully and nervously. She had painted her eyes dark, and twisted her hair back; with a few lose curls framing her face. She looked mysterious and ten times more beautiful than any girl in the room.

"Who is that?" David breathed as he approached me, Sam trailing closely and desperately behind.

"Hi," Rosalie smiled at me, being the only person she knew.

"I'm David." He said dazed as he butted in, and struck out his hand.

"He doesn't recognise me does he?" Rosalie whispered to me animatedly, but David was too overcome to notice.

"David," I laughed, "This is..." but Sam stood right by his side, her arms crossed over her chest. "My cousin... Rose... from out of town." I said slowly and petulant for having to lie.

"A name more beautiful than the lady herself, if anything more beautiful is at all possible."David said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Oh God." I said putting my hand to my head and turning around. "Nice line." I murmured sarcastically. "Rose," I began, and then noticed the transfixed expression she wore.

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." She said dazed, and lost in his eyes.

"No Rose, I think your _boyfriend _would not appreciate this." I said apprehensively, pulling her away.

"What Emmett doesn't know can't hurt him." She said distantly, and walked away with David.

"Oh lovely." I said exasperated and rolled my eyes.

"David!" Sam called out urgently, but he was so engrossed in Rosalie he did not hear her desperate cry. She let out a whimper and scurried away to the bathroom. I called after her, but she sniffed away a sob and I lost track of her.

"Great party Bella." A girl from lunch on my first day, whose name I did not remember, remarked.

"Thanks." I smiled pleasantly and walked away, shaking my head in my hands.

What else could go wrong?

"ISABELLA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A shrill female voice screamed from the front door.

Quickly, every guest turned to see if an adult had sprung us, but seeing it was only a small, pixie like figure, holding a small suitcase, they dismissed it and continued to dance.

Let me point out now, that when I say dance, I don't mean the same type that was around sixty years ago.

Currently they were doing 'the astronaut.' I don't need to explain it; the name itself is pretty self explanatory.

Though it's safe to say, I still can't dance, and don't plan on learning.

"Alice! You're home!" I greeted her with a hug, ignoring her anger.

"Yes I'm home. And you're having a party without me!" She cried, on the verge of breaking down.

"Seriously Alice, there was one stop over, and you managed to buy two suitcases worth clothes." Jasper whined, struggling to lift the bags into the room. "I think a bear is lighter than the content of these bags individually."

"Jasper!"I called excitedly and hugged him too. He dropped the suitcases and hugged me back tightly. "Why were you away so long?" I whined.

"I'll tell you later." He smiled sweetly, watching Alice's tormented reaction to the party.

"It's cocktail themed! Do you know how long it's been since I've been to a cocktail party?" She whined. "Jasper, stop forcing me to be calm. It's not working. Now I feel like a chocolate bar. AND I CAN'T EVEN EAT CHOCOLATE!" She roared and ran up the stairs with the smaller suitcase.

"She's wonderful my wife, isn't she?" Jasper said sarcastically.

I laughed and followed him up the stairs to Alice.

"Alice," I began, when I found her storming around her room.

"Is that my dress?" She asked sounded disgruntled and betrayed.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I have to tell you something." I said urgently.

Alice's face went blank for a minute, and she perked up within seconds.

"David's here? Changed? And with Rosalie?" She said, having read the future. "This I have got to see. Jasper! Bring the camera I bought." She demanded.

Jasper sighed, rifled through one of many suitcases and followed Alice down the stairs.

"What's so special about that camera?" I asked.

"It's amazing! It prints off _moving _pictures. How awesome!" She said perked up, and stole the camera from Jasper.

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" I sneered.

"Using it for blackmail. Ooh, I hope she's making out with him!" She said excitedly.

"You're going to blackmail Rosalie?" I said interested. "What for?"

"I don't know yet. Money? A new purse? That gorgeous dress she has on! Wait is that mine?" She rambled and stealthily sneaked up behind the duo, who were dancing closely in a dark corner and pressed record.

David leaned in closely to Rosalie and kissed her.

"Revenge!" Alice mouthed to me.

Alice and Rosalie fought like the sisters they never had.

By revenge Alice meant no harm, merely to get back at her for all the times she over took her time in the bathroom.

Rosalie and David kissed scrupulously for much longer than I expected, I sighed and paid more attention to my nails.

"I think that's long enough." Alice said repulsed, and clicked the stop button which let off a bright flash.

The two broke apart, and Rosalie squinted.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, part blind.

"How do you like my moving picture camera?" She winked and skipped off.

"Moving what?" She asked confused. "Did she just record us?"

I nodded and Rosalie went into panic mode.

"If Emmett sees that he'll die!" She ran her hands through her hair, ruining the style that had taken her so long. "He'll be so angry and jealous! Bella you can't let him see that!" She begged desperately.

"What is going on here?" David butted in.

"David you idiot! This is Principal Hale!" I whisper-shouted at him.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whisper-shouted back.

"Because Sam was standing right next to you." I growled.

"Sam!" He said remembering. "Oh wow, I have to go find her!" He said and ran off to go find her, speeding through the crowd at a blindingly fast pace.

"Whoa! What was that?" They all were amazed to see David run so fast.

"Bella! I think David has just broken his cover!" Rosalie hissed anxiously.

"Oh relax; I'll blame it on some new technology or energy drink." I dismissed her worry. "Rosalie, this is exactly what we need! Can't you see? Emmett will be so overwhelmed with emotions he'll break out of that... curse Beth has on him!"

"But...!" She rebutted.

"Relax, we'll just tell him it was a set up to get him out of there. He'll understand that." I smiled encouragingly.

Rosalie, seeing no other choice agreed hesitantly.

"I'd feel bad lying to him though."

"Whatever makes you sleep easier at night." I rolled my eyes and headed after Alice.

"We don't sleep." She hissed and followed closely behind.

***

"Alight so here's the plan." Alice said seriously, glancing around the circle we'd huddled into in her room, away from all the noise and teen drama of my party.  
"I'm going to use the transporter to go find Emmett. I just found out it has a GPS tracking system built into it! Neato!" She smiled flashing the transporter and winked.

"Alice this is a plan, not an advertisement." Jasper sighed. "Besides is it smart to use that thing if Beth's father made it?"

"That what I said!" Rosalie and I chorused.

"Oh relax guys! I'm not going to be stuck in economy class on a plane again. It's impossible to book a flight last minute and get a good seat. My back still ache's from being so cramped in that seat!" She pouted. "Now all I have to do is type Emmett's cell phone number in here and press transport and viola!" She smiled and disappeared before our eyes.

"Alice!" Jasper called out to thin air. "The economy seats are twice her size." He sighed.

"She'll be fine." I assured. "In the mean time, I have guests to entertain. One in particular." And I retreated back to the party leaving Jasper and Rosalie to wait for Alice's return.

"I'll come." Rosalie offered.

"No, you've done enough damage for one night." I said and descended down the staircase into the spotlight.

"Bella, where have you been?" Sam said sadly. "You're stupid cousin has ruined everything! Now every girl in the room thinks she has a chance with David."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and she pointed to a circle of girl crowded around a helpless being concealed in the middle.

David.****

I'd also like to congratulate the small minority of you who successfully completed my 'read chapter 18 in an Aussie accent' challenge. Yes you were all Aussie, which is less exciting but hey! Another special congratulation to those who tried but failed, in particular **emilylovee,****bianca cullen2****&****livelaughtwilight96**

**Most importantly I'd like all of you who have stuck with me this far, so if your reading this right now, THANKYOU!!! Promise I'll keep writing. **

**Till next time,**

Storyteller xx


	19. Chapter 19:

**Hi guys, I know this chapter is short, and my intentions were to add onto it, but I've lost my friend and the words aren't coming. **

**So before I being, I'd like to dedicate this chapter, this whole story, to my friend Jamie, one of God's angels that were taken too soon. He truly was the most amazing person anyone could have met. Rest in peace beautiful. **

"Alight so here's the plan." Alice said seriously, glancing around the circle we'd huddled into, in her room, away from all the noise and teen drama of my party.  
"I'm going to use the transporter to go find Emmett. I just found out it has a GPS tracking system built into it! Neato!" She smiled flashing the transporter and winked.

"Alice this is a plan, not an advertisement." Jasper sighed. "Besides is it smart to use that thing if Beth's father made it?"

"That what I said!" Rosalie and I chorused.

"Oh relax guys! I'm not going to be stuck in business class again; it's either first class or nothing. It's impossible to book a flight last minute and get a good seat. My back still ache's from being so cramped in that seat!" She pouted. "Now all I have to do is type Emmett's cell phone number in here and press transport and viola!" She smiled and disappeared before our eyes.

"Alice!" Jasper called out to thin air.

"She'll be fine." I sighed. "In the mean time, I have guests to entertain. One in particular." And retreated back to the party leaving Jasper and Rosalie to wait for Alice's return.

"I'll come." Rosalie offered.

"No, you've done enough damage for one night." I stopped her, and descended down the staircase into the spotlight.

"Bella, you have got to help me." A dark, cloaked figure urged, as he used all his strength to drag me into the closet under the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised, and struggled from his grasp. "Let me go!" I demanded.

"Sorry." The figure apologised and let down his hood, just as he had has ascertained the door was locked.

"David, where did you find that cloak? You look like the grim reaper." I sighed.

"Some whacked out closet upstairs when I was hiding from some crazy red head." He said, in between gasps for air. He sounded as if he'd been working out.

"What have you been doing?" I hissed.

"Bella, it's insane! There are all these girls fighting over me! Quinn Alistair just punched a girl out for hitting on me."

"So?" I shrugged.

"She's a vegetarian; I spent a small fortune to fill her locker with raw meat. She passed out when she opened her locker and found a whole cow's ribs. I got applauded. She got textbooks stained in animal blood. She slapped me. AND NOW SHE'S ACTING LIKE MY JEALOUS GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled frantically. "To make matters worse, SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

"Okay a) you have a sick, twisted sense of humour, and b) I thought you'd like all the attention, I mean, all these girls are gorgeous." I said.

"Oh yeah sure, I mean at first it was nice. But when you realised you just made out with your best mates' sister, who just happens to be standing behind you, you know you don't have a best mate anymore. Or when a girl is making eyes at you, and you make absolutely no advances on her, her boyfriend assumes your trying to corrupt her. And don't get me started on the vice-president of the chess club!" He said hysterically.

"Calm down, okay?" I soothed.

"You win okay? Get rid of all these people, and I won't kill you or Ms. Hale." He pleaded.

"Really?" I said hopefully, eyes shining in joy. David nodded enthusiastically.

As I got up to let myself out, and David put back on the cloak, a loud thud and squeal wailed from beyond the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" A man roared.

David and I exchanged worried glances, and I perched the door open ajar, and watched as an array of colours flooded out the door.

I bit my lip, and slowly emerged from the room.

"Bella?" The kind, anxious voice of Esme coaxed.

"Esme!" I said thrilled, and ran out to envelope her in a hug.

"Bella my beautiful girl! What's going on here?" She asked serenely, smoothing my hair down.

"Care to explain?" Carlisle demanded.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Rosalie and Jasper chorused from the staircase, and joined in the reunion.

"Jasper, stop it. I don't want to feel calm." Carlisle sighed but gave in. "What is that?" He said startled.

We spun around to see the figure in the dark cloak emerge from the closet, shyly.

"Dr. Cullen, it's me, David." David said politely.

I looked up at Carlisle, and watched as he closed his eyes, taking in deep, soothing breaths. "Bella, you're old enough to classify as a pensioner. Why do you persist on acting like an out of control teenager?"

"We need your help." I began.

"Naturally." Esme shrugged gently, plodding her suitcase beside her.

"Emmett and Edward have gotten kidnapped by a psycho blonde, who has weird mind controlling powers and for some reason has a vendetta again Bella!" Rosalie choked.

"Rose." Jasper hissed.

"Edward _and _Edward are missing?" Carlisle said disbelieving.

Before our eyes a bright flash blinded us all and two figures thudded appeared from thin air.

"Get off me!" Alice gasped for air, thumping the figure triple her size.

"I'm sorry! I told you it didn't want to use it." He growled and picked himself up, then extended a hand to Alice.

"Emmett!" Rosalie squealed and threw her arms around him. "It was all staged, I swear!" She blurted.

"What?" He asked dazed. "I got something in my ear, hang on." He shook his head to the side, and jumped on his heels as a mound of sand came pouring out.

"_Where_ were you?" Jasper asked amazed.

"Great news everyone." Alice announced, "Only Edward is missing." She said triumphantly.

Carlisle glanced over to Esme. "I don't know why we ever left that island."


End file.
